Mew Mew Power: Strange Happenings: New Generation
by AmHawk
Summary: This is Anthony's Story. The story about Nairi's son. He is Am's grandson and hero. His awakening made him understand somethings. Follow him as he goes to be the next legend in the Poke Mew mew world
1. Prolouge

One Generation to the next,

One boy with the mutations of a Pichu,

Offspring of a Plusle.

What does this mean?  
>A 14 year old boy with blue violet eyes and light bland hair. His shirt is red. He saw one girl with Pichu mutations like he does.<br>"Listen well, young Anthony," Luna said in her calm tone, "The girl you see is your grandmother when she was your age. You will carry out her duty. You're Nairi's son, right?"  
>Anthony didn't know where the voice is coming from.<br>"Who's there?" he yelled.  
>"Don't be alarmed, young one," Luna said, "I'm Luna, one of the guardian mew mews. Your grandmother was the bravest girl I know. She saved this world from Fuyuki's pure hatred and war. One day you will be the next legend."<br>"Why don't you start making sence," Anthony added, "What's going on here? It this a dream?"  
>Luna fadded away.<br>"Stop! Come back!" Anthony wailed.  
>"I might of thought you would believe in the Star mew mews," Luna said, "I will help you through this maze.""<br>Anthony knew what he had to do. He saw item stones in fromt of his sight. He lifted one with a sward in it and another with a staff.  
>"With this," Luna called, "you have the power of a warrior, and the staff stone is the mystic master. Are those what you seek?"<br>"Yes," Anthony answered.  
>The stones vanished in his hands.<br>"Your path is set, young Anthony," Luna replied, "Go forward."  
>Anthony went forward. He found a door in front of him. He opened it and some bright light stined his eyes. He walked forward. The door shut from behind him. Anthony turned around.<br>"Hey," he cried, "Let me out!"  
>"Anthony, don't be alarmed," Luna said, "You ready to fight?"<br>"Fight?" Anthony echoed, "With what?"  
>"You will see in a moment."<br>Two shadows popped out of nowhere. They looked like big wild cats.  
>"You have the powers of a Pichu in your vains," Luna added, "Give thoose felines a thundershock."<br>"How?" Anthony wailed in a panic.  
>"Say the word, thundershock," Luna answered, "and it'll pack a punch."<br>Anthony was too scared to move. He saw one big shadow cat holding a piece of his allowance money in its jaws. Anthony got really mad.  
>"You better drop that!" he yelled.<br>The cat hissed.  
>"Anthony," Luna called, "The word, thundershock please and he'll drop it."<br>Anthony nodded and glard angerly at the shadow cat. Spraks flew on his cheeks.  
>"THUNDERSHOCK!" he scowled.<br>It made static electrisity from his hair and zapped the shadow cat. it dropped his money.  
>"Very good," Luna called, "There's one more to go."<br>Anthony said thundershock again and it zapped the last shadow cat.  
>"Well done, young Anthony," Linda added, "You will seek other attacks as well. Now it's the time to use Volt Tackle."<br>More shadow cats appeared. Anthony started to run.  
>"Volt Tackle!" he yelled.<br>His whole body carried a lot of static and banged each shadow cat. Anthony caught his breath and took a rest.  
>"Okay, how about Thunderbolt?" Luna offered.<br>Anthony found himself surrounded by the shadow cats.  
>"Thunderbolt!"<br>His cheeks glowed and let out a mass of static and zapped all the big cats around him.  
>"Well done!" Luna called, "Now you learned how to use your powers, let's move on. I'll open the door now."<br>Anthony went inside. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was bright. Anthony opened his eyes. He was in his own room. A Flaffy boy looked in his eyes. Anthony jumped.  
>"Oh, morning, Ardy," he grumbled.<br>"Scared you!" Ardy teased.  
>"No you didn't!" Anthony added, "You surprised me! I didn't expect you to watch me til I woke up. That's all."<br>Ardy gave his older brother an dirty look and said, "Brother, admit it, you got scared!"  
>Anthony padded his younger brother on the head.<br>"You're right," he added, "You just stardled me."  
>"Have you seen Kaya anywhere?" Ardy asked, "Uncle Toshi said she's helping Auntie Yumi out. I've been waiting for her eversince."<br>"Why, I'm sure she didn't go far..." Anthony added, "Maybe she-"  
>He got cut off by a youg girl's voice.<br>"Someone's in the river, crying for help!"  
>Kaya was a Swellow girl with sapphire blue eyes, Toshi's daughter. She landed and looked for her cusens.<br>"Kaya, your tailfeather's out of shape!" Ardy wailed.  
>"This is nothing," Kaya panted, "We have to do something with that girl."<br>"You didn't say it was a girl!" Anthony cried.  
>"I couldn't tell!" Kaya replied, "She had orange hair. Anthony, I think she's about your age! Be a hero!"<br>"Ardy, tell Mom I'm going out," Anthony said to his brother.  
>"What will you do then?" Ardy asked.<br>"To save this dansil in distress."

Kaya led the way on foot because her wings were very tired. Anthony followed her.  
>"This is where I last saw her," she added, "She drifted that way."<br>Kaya pointed to the direction she was telling her cusen. She ran up to the drowning girl. Anthony followed.  
>"Is she moving?" Anthony asked.<br>"Not to my appearance..." Kaya answered.  
>"Oh, that's gust great..."<br>Anthony heard cries for help and had to do something. He saw a drowning girl, about his age. He dived in the water and swam to save her. She had light violet eyes and orange hair.  
>"You okay?" Anthony asked.<br>"Thank you," the girl squeeked.  
>"You could of been more careful!" Anthony added, "Please, tell me your name."<br>"I'm Tia," the girl answered.  
>"Well, I'm Anthony. I should get you to Auntie Yumi before you get pnemonia!"<br>"We may as well take her to Mommy..." Kaya added.  
>"Who's that?" Tia asked in a weak voice.<br>"That's my cusen, Kaya," Anthony answered, "We'll get you to Auntie Yumi."

Kaya helped Anthony get Tia inside the medicine house. Yumi saw her nephew and her daughter helping the strange girl.  
>"What did I say about strangers?" she asked.<br>"She's no stranger anymore," Kaya replied, "Her name is Tia and she needs your help."  
>"Where are her parents?" Yumi asked.<br>"I- I lost my parents," Tia wailed in her weak voice, "I'm an orphen now."  
>'poor girl,' Yumi thought.<br>"We need to dry her off!" Anthony added.  
>"Well, we'll get her dried up and warm her up," Yumi replied, "Kaya and I will take care of this. This is something a boy can't see, okay?"<br>"Sure..."  
>Anthony waited for ten minutes. Kaya gave him Tia's clouse.<br>"They were soggy," she said, "Would you dry them?"  
>"Okay."<br>He took them and layed them still on an ironing board. Nairi, his mother, taught him how to iron. He mastered it at age 12. He's 14 now. He had dried Tia's garments in quick seconds.  
>"Are they done yet?" Kaya called.<br>"Yup!" Anthony answered, "Warm and dry."  
>He gave them to Kaya and waite some more. Soon, Tia was in a spare room with a bed and a window. Anthony felt proud.<p>

It's been an hour. Anthony wanted to see how Tia was doing.  
>"You feeling okay now?" he asked, "Is there anything I can get you?"<br>"No, I'm okay," Tia answered.  
>After Yumi tusked Tia in a warm bed, she looked over her shoulder and saw Anthony leave the room.<br>"My hero..." she wailed.  
>Anthony blushed when he saw a look in her eyes. Then he saw her mutations.<br>"You're a Pikachu?" he asked.  
>"Yes, I am," Tia answered, "You do seem heroic. I wish I could swim...<br>"You are lucky you didn't catch Pnemonia," Anthony added, "Be careful next time."  
>"I'll try..." Tia called and fell asleep.<p>

Ardy ran up to his brother.  
>"How is she?" he asked.<br>"She's feeling okay now," Anthony answered, "But her voice sounds a little weak..."  
>"Will you see her again?" Ardy added.<br>"Anthony, there you are."  
>Nairi kneeled to her son.<br>"Yumi told me you did a wonderful thing today," she said, "You must be proud."  
>"Gee, thanks, Mom," Anthony replied.<br>"What was her name?" Ardy added.  
>"Tia, she's a Pikachu." <p>


	3. Chapter 2

Anthony woke up and rubbed his eyes. He needed a long rest. He felt refreshed the went up to the medicine house to check on Tia. When he entered her room, she was asleep.  
>"She'll wake up at her own time," Kaya said.<br>"I know," Anthony replied.  
>He waited for Tia to wake up. Her indigo eyes opened.<br>"So you're finially awake," Anthony said in a soft tone.  
>Tia looked over her shoulder. She saw Anthony leaning on her bed.<br>"Hey there."  
>Anthony came to greet her. Tia turned to her side.<br>"Oh, hi," Tia answered.  
>"Your voice sounds a little better," Anthony added.<br>"You do know how it is," Tia said in a content voice(still weak).  
>"What happened to you before you fell in the river?" Anthony asked.<br>"I was trying to flee with my parents," Tia put in, "but the dark mews were behind us. My Dad tried to defent me when I tript and landed on my tail. He told me to keep going with my Mom. I heard more coming and my mom pushed me in the river and I saw her got killed in front of me. I cried for help. I thought was done for. Now you saved my live and brought me here with your aunt.  
>"That's awful," Anthony wailed, "I had no idea why that happened."<br>"You are my hero," Tia said in a kind gentle voice.  
>"I think the more I spend time with you," Anthony added, "the more we become friends. Do you like to be my friend?"<br>"I never had any friends during my early years," Tia replied, "but okay. I guess that's a yes."  
>"Great!" Anthony said, "I'll help you get well. Can you walk?"<br>"No," Tia answered, "I've been running for so long, my legs hurt. I'll stay in here til my legs have recovered their strengh again.  
>"Maybe some daisy leaves might help," Anthony offered.<br>"You- you know about hurbs?" Tia asked.  
>"Indeed I do," Anthony answered, "I thought about helping you out so you might get better faster."<br>"You have no idea..." Tia said sweetly.  
>Anthony blushed.<br>"You know, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss," Tia whispered.  
>'Kiss? Oh, that sissy stuff...' Anthony thought.<p>

He checked on her the next day. She was looking up.  
>"You still thing about the hero thing?" Anthony asked.<br>"A llittle," Tia answered.  
>Her voice sounds more better than before.<br>"I hope one day we will go outside," Tia added, "but my tail is still twisted. I won't be able to walk for a while."  
>"Is there anything I can get you?" Anthony asked.<br>"I'm kind of hungry..." Tia answered, "Maybe some soup may help..."  
>"Anthony!"<br>"Ack! It's Mom!" Anthony added, "I'll be back with the soup in a bit!"  
>He darted outside. Tia can wait.<br>"Anthony, I see you've been taking good care of that Pikachu girl, right?" Nairi asked her son.  
>"Yes I have, Mom," Anthony answered.<br>"I might help out a little," Nairi offered, "I heard she's hungry."  
>"How did you know?" Anthony asked.<br>"A mother has her ways," Nairi answered, "I'll fix up a soup for her. You run along and play with Ardy and Kaya. Just leave everything to me."  
>"Okay, Mom," Anthony replied, "If you say so..."<p>

"How is she?" Kaya asked.  
>"She's getting better," Anthony answered, "But she can't walk yet. She's been running for so long, they stopped working."<br>"How can she run when she ended up in the river?" Ardy added.  
>"Her mother sacrificed her life for her. I feel bad for her."<br>Anthony felt the same way when he lost his father 6 years ago. Ardy was shocked. Kaya looked in his eyes with her sapphire blue eyes.  
>"Are you serious?" she asked, "Her own mother gave up her life for her daughter? That's insane!"<br>"Kaya, get out of my face," Anthony said calmly without yelling.  
>"You see what this is-"<br>"That's enough, Kaya."  
>A young Minun man stood there watching.<br>"Uncle Toshi!" Anthony added, "What a nice surprize."  
>Toshi looked pleaced how his nephew handled it.<br>"Forgive my daughter's behavior," Toshi said calmly, "She's been reading too many wall street papers."  
>"Daddy, I can explain! I didn't-"<br>"Enough with your behavior, young lady," Toshi sneered, "Go to your room at once and clean it up!"  
>"Hmph! Well, I never get to have any fun..." Kaya grumbled.<br>"What's with her?" Ardy asked.  
>"Just something personal," Toshi answered his nephew, "Now, Anthony. I heard you rescued a Pikachu girl, right?"<br>"Yeah," Anthony answered.  
>"A hero is such an honor for someone this small," Toshi replied.<br>"You think so?" Anthony added, "Thanks, Uncle Toshi."  
>"Don't mention it," Toshi said sweetly to his nephew.<br>"Oh, Toshi. I didn't know you're here," Nairi called.  
>"Hey, Sis," Toshi added, "How's life?"<br>"Better than ever," Nairi answered her brother.  
>"Good to hear," Toshi replied, "Kaya doesn't listen to me well."<br>"Are you kidding?" Nairi added, "She's just like you when you were young."  
>"That's the point."<br>Anthony and Ardy looked at one another.  
>"Mom?" Anthony wailed, "May I take the soup?"<br>"Sure, dear," Nairi answered, "It's on the counter."  
>"Soup?" Toshi asked.<br>"Oh, I wanted to help Anthony's friend, Tia," Nairi answered, "The Pikachu girl he rescued. You should be proud of your nephew."

"Oh, Anthony," Tia called, "What took you so long?"  
>"My Mom made the soup for you," Anthony said, "She wanted to help out."<br>"That's very thoughtful of her," Tia replied.  
>She ate up the soup in ten minutes.<br>'Wowie, she must of been hungry,' Anthony thought, 'She has a healthy apitate.'  
>"That was good," Tia added when she's done.<br>'Phew, she's full," Anthony thought.  
>Tia felt tired.<br>"Whoa, pardon me." she yeped when she burbed.  
>"You're pardon," Anthony replied, "Can't help that when nature calls, huh?"<br>Tia giggled.  
>"I only had my Mom to look after me," Anthony said softly, "She's been caring for me and my younger brother, Ardy, since my father died six years ago..."<br>"Oh, Anthony, I'm so sorry to hear that..." Tia wailed.  
>"Yeah..."<br>He misses his father so much. Tia understood how it felt. She scooted closer when Anthony was resting his left arm on the edge of her bed.  
>"Things will get better..." she said quietly.<br>"Yeah..." Anthony wailed.  
>Tia closed her eyes and pressed her lips on Anthony's left cheek. He froozed and thanked her for the comfort. We was ready to head home. He rubbed his left cheekwhen he went out the door.<br>'Eww, that was gross,' he thought, 'Oh well. I'll let it slide.'  
>He felt his heart pounding. He is old enough to understand.<br>'Oh, that counts,' he thought, 'Could it be? Yeah! That was my first kiss. Guess it isn't so bad after all.'


	4. Chapter 3

The light from a star shined. Two weeks ago, Anthony's great Aunt, Mya was geting old and was dead last night. He stayed home when Nairi went to her funeral. He wondered he would ever see her again. Tia was well enough to walk now her Pikachu tail has been fixed, well enought to go outside. Anthony was feeling sad when Mya died at old age. He wondered if his great aunt will visite him, like his grandmother, Am. He curled up and cried. Tia heard his crying and came up to him.  
>"What's the matter, Anthony?" she asked in a kind tone.<br>Anthony was speachless.  
>"Come on, let me hold you..."<br>Tia held him as close as she can. Anthony felt warm.  
>'She's holding me close,' he thought.<br>Then his heart started to thomp.  
>'Oh, man. I hope she doesn't hear my heart pounding...' he thought quickly, 'Will you slow down, heart? I don't want her to know yet!'<br>Tia did hear it. She figured it out he had a crush on her.  
>"You heard it, huh?" Anthony asked.<br>"Yup," Tia answered.  
>'Guess my true feelings showed up,' Anthony thought.<br>Tia whiped away his tears for him.  
>"So you have a crush on me?" Anthony asked.<br>"Well, yes," Tia answered.  
>"You can tell by the way my heart pounded?" Anthony asked again.<br>"Of course I can," Tia answered sweetly.  
>Anthony birst into tears of joy and kneeled near Tia's feet.<br>"Oh, I'm so glad you understand!" Anthony sobbed, "Don't tell anyone we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I'll be ruined! Wahhh!"  
>Tia kneeled down near his arms and held him.<br>"It's okay, hero..." she said in a motherly voice, "It's okay..."  
>She held him in her arms, closer than ever. Anthony knew his grandma is watching over him. His great aunt is amung them now. Tia wondered if her parents are up there, looking down at her.<p>After cuddling, Anthony went to a near by forest where his grandma use to train when she was his age. Tia followed him.<br>"Well, what's so speccial about this place?" Tia asked.  
>"This is where my grandma met my grandpa," Anthony answered, "It's a long story. I use to come here with my brother when he was only 3."<br>"It looks beautiful," Tia replied, "I've never seen such a place. Brings back some happy memories."  
>"It does the same for me," Anthony added, "This is my grandmother's training ground when she was young. I thought we can train here."<br>"Oh, I'm not fit to training yet," Tia moaned, "I need plenty of rest."  
>"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.<br>"I can be a fighter and a healer, like your aunt," Tia answered, "I still need plenty of rest before I go into action again. It's been a while since I fought in a battle. When I'm strong enough, I will beat those dark mews and avenge me parents!"  
>'Wow, she has a strong fighting spirit,' Anthony thought.<br>Tia leaned on Anthony. It made her realized once she's strong enough, she'll take out those dark mews who whiped out her family. Then something shined on the tip of her Pikachu tail. It looked like a mark, not a star mew mark, but it's a different color mark. Anthony has one too on his Pichu tail!  
>'Anthony, I thought this will be useful to you,' Mya's voice called.<br>'Great Auntie Mya' Anthony thought.  
>'Your Great Uncle Gar gave one too to Tia as well,' Mya replied, 'You two make an adoreable couple.'<br>'Thanks, but what are the marks for?'  
>'It will protect you from any germs, even if you kiss.'<p>

That night, Anthony saw the moonriver for the first time. He told Tia to wait outside for him. Well, Tia is fit enough to traval with him. He looked in the starry river. There stood a Pichu lady. She looked younger, even if she died at old age.  
>"Grandma?" Anthony wailed.<br>"It's good to see you, my grandson," Am replied.  
>"Wow, I thought-"<br>"But I'm not alone," Am added, "I bought someone here with me."  
>It was Mya, even if she died at old age, her young self was shining with stars.<br>"Great Auntie Mya! I thought you were gone forever!" Anthony wailed.  
>"No, I am reunited with my sisters now," Mya answered.<br>"Huh?" Anthony said in a puzzled tone.  
>"Oh, I'm sure you heard your Great Auntie Erica in Mya's stories," Am added, "She'll be with you in your dreams somenights. Now you see the moonriver for the first time, one day, when there's a dark time, I will take you to the moonriver again. You will see a stone, and you will earn 9 mew mew lives. I lost my ninth when I died. My fith live was the option I chose to be in this form."<br>"So if you lost your fith live," Anthony replied, trying to figure out, "and you are this?"  
>"That's correct," Am answered.<br>"Our faith is with you, my dear great nephew," Mya purred, "You're never alone."  
>Anthony felt very happy and confident.<p>

"How'd it go?" Tia asked.  
>"Very well," Anthony answered, "I think I know why those marks are on our tails. They help protect us from germs."<br>"These will be usefull," Tia added, "I'm still not ready to fight. I have to be full fit."  
>"When?" Anthony asked.<br>Tia pulled Anthony close th her when she closed her eyes. She smooched his lips. Anthony's Pichu ears purked up. His Pichu tail started jiggling. He started to relax as his Pichu ears folded back and stopped jittering, even closed his eyes. Tia let go and smiled sweetly.  
>"I'm ready to fight!"<br>Anthony's eyes opened whild he's in a love daze.  
>"Guess that means now..." he wailed.<br>"You got it," Tia added, "I'm at full strengh again."  
>She saw him laying down.<br>"Oh my," Tia wailed to Mya, "Don't tell me I overdid it..."  
>"No you didn't," Mya purred, "He's fine."<br>"Wowwie..." Anthony wailed, "Now that's a kiss..."  
>The mark on his tail shined a little to snap him out of it.<br>"What you did was amazing.." Anthony added, still on his belly in the grass.  
>He got up on his hands and knees and layed against a nearby rock. It'll be a long walk home. Tia kept guard as she leaned against him. He was asleep, Tia can heardly keep her eyes open.<br>'My head feels nice on his shoulder,' she thought, 'but I have to- oh well... I'll guard my Anthony while he snoozes anyway.'

Morning came and Tia found herself snoozing.  
>"You kept guard for me?" Anthony asked.<br>"I did while you were sleeping," Tia answered.  
>"You need rest," Anthony replied, "I'll carry you back with me."<br>"Are you sure?" Tia wailed, "I'm too heavy for you to carry in your arms or on your back."  
>"I get the feeling your legs need a lot of rest," Anthony added, "Get on."<br>Tia sighed and got on. It is going to be a long walk home. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Wha, I hear crying," Tia yelped.  
>"Yeah, me too," Anthony added,<br>They followed the sond of the crying. Led into the training area. In front of them was a sobbing Swellow girl.  
>"Kaya?" Anthony called.<br>"She looks very upset," Tia wailed, "Maybe we should go cheer her up."  
>Anthony nodded and walked up to her.<br>"Kaya, what's the matter?" Tia asked.  
>Kaya was speachless.<br>"Can you tell us?" Anthony added.  
>"Just- just an argument with my dad," Kaya sobbed.<br>Anthony and Tia both hugged Kaya. Anthony feels bad for his cusen being upset like this.  
>'Gee, Uncle Toshi must be harsh on her," he thought.<p>Kaya leaned closer to Tia. Anthony rubbed her middle back because her top back is where her wings are attached to. Kaya was very upset and hugged Tia tighter. Anthony kept rubbing her middle back.<br>"Kaya, it's okay..." Tia said in a motherly voice.  
>Kaya opened one wing to cover her face from Anthony.<br>"Kaya, please..." Anthony added, "I want to help you. You're my cusen."  
>Kaya folded her wing.<br>"Daddy didn't want me to go out with Mommy," Kaya sobbed, "I tried to tell him I can go, but he said 'no'. Mommy said 'yes'. I don't know what to do..."  
>'What a jerk,' Tia thought to herself, 'She wanded to spend time with her mother...'<br>"Kaya, there you are."  
>It was Yumi.<br>"Auntie Yumi," Anthony added, "Kaya told us everything. Uncle Toshi must be too hard on her."  
>"I'll talk to him about that," Yumi replied sweetly.<br>Kaya saw her mother standing.  
>"Don't you worry, sweetie," Yumi said to her daughter, "I'll have a word with your father about this."<br>Kaya got up and hugged her mother.  
>"I'll take Kaya home now," Yumi added, "Anthony, you need to get home, and Tia, you need to get to the medicine house. You can stay as long as you like."<br>"Thank you, Anthony," Kaya wailed, "Thank you, Tia. Good bye."  
>As soon as Yumi and Kaya left, Tia and Anthony looked at one another.<br>"I'll see you tomarrow," Anthony added, "We've been traveling all day."  
>"Okay," Tia replied.<br>Anthony closed his eyes and kissed Tia on her right cheek. As soon as Anthony left, Tia felt the same way and headed back to the medicine house.

Ardy was tossing and turning that night. His light lime eyes are really heavy.  
>"Ardy?" Anthony called.<br>Ardy looked uneasy.  
>"What's wrong, bro?" Anthony asked.<br>"I can't sleep," Ardy wailed, "I don't know why I can't..."  
>"Try counting sheep," Anthony replied,<br>"Tried that..."  
>"Mom!"<br>Nairi cane darting in.  
>"What is it, dear?" she asked.<br>"Ardy keeps having bad dreams," Anthony answered.  
>"Aww..." Nairi sighed, "I might get him a dream catcher. That will stop those bad dreams."<br>"Mom, I'm scared..." Ardy wailed.  
>Nairi came up to comfort her son. Anthony did too.<br>'Oh, Grandma,' Anthony thought, "Help my little brother... Please... I'm worried about him."  
>He cuddled Ardy close to him.<br>"Being a big brother is hard work," Nairi said, "We'll be going back to bed now. Ardy, if this is anything wrong, you can sleep with me for the rest of the night."  
>"Okay, Mom," Ardy replied.<br>'Great Auntie Mya, please help my little brother as well..." Anthony thought as he got back to his own bed.

"Anthony, you look restless," Tia added.  
>"I'm worried about my little brother," Anthony answered, "He's been having bad dreams."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Tia wailed.  
>"I did pray to the star mew mews," Anthony said with a worried tone, "I don't know what to do next..."<br>Tia cuddled Anthony and kisses his left cheek.

Ardy peeped out a little Anthony saw is brother.  
>"Ardy, what are you doing here?" he asked.<br>"I wasn't following you!" Ardy wailed, "Kaya and I have a big problem! There are birds attacking Uncle Toshi's garden and I don't know any attacks yet!"  
>"Every year the same thing..." Anthony grumbled.<br>"What?" Tia asked.  
>"Crows," Anthony answered, "The crows rob from Uncle Toshi. We may as well help."<br>Tia followed as Anthony followed his brother.  
>"See, those igits won't leave Uncle Toshi's garden alone!" Ardy sneered.<br>Kaya was trying to chase off the crows, but one bit her nose.  
>"Kaya, are you all right?" Anthony called.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," Kaya answered, rubbing a sore spot on her nose.  
>"Scram! Get out of here!" Ardy yelled, "Come on! Work with me, brother! Zap them! ZAP THEM!"<br>"Zap them?" Tia asked.  
>"Like this," Anthony answered.<br>He used thondershock and fried ten crows.  
>"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Ardy cheered.<br>"Watch it, will you?" Kaya screamed, "You nearly hit me!"  
>"Sorry!" Anthony called.<br>Tia zapped twenty crows.  
>"Yeah! Good going!" Ardy cheered, "Let's chase them!"<br>"Wait a minute," Tia added, "What part of training is this?"  
>"This is just for fun!" Anthony replied.<br>"Fun?" Tia echoed.  
>"Yeah! Jeez, you got to go out a little more!" Kaya called, "Fun, see?"<br>"Now I get it!" Tia replied quietly.  
>Kaya chased the remaining crows. Tia never had fun when she fell in the river. Anthony ran after some crows with Ardy close behind.<br>"Get out of here you cold hearted buzzards!" Ardy yelled.  
>Tia laughed, so did Kaya and Anthony. They got in the woods and saw a pack of ciyoties. They stopped and slid in the gravel.<br>"Uh oh..." Ardy wailed.  
>The crows stuck out their tounges. The wild dogs growled and stepped foreward.<br>"Ep!" Kaya wailed, "Let's make like a drum and beat it!"  
>They ran away, far away from the pack. Kaya picked up Ardy and flew away. They went through the training grounds and then through the mountains.<br>"Whoa!" Tia wailed.  
>"Yipe!" Anthony yipped.<br>"In the tick-less marchgrass!" Ardy wailled.  
>They tumbled in yellow grass near the edge. The grass scent covered theirs so the ciyoties will loose their tracks. They ran past them and then they were gone. Anthony pocked his head out to check if it is safe to get out.<br>"Wow," Tia replied in a cheerful tone, "What a blast that was!"  
>"Sure was," Kaya added, "We're in a hole right now as you can see. It's hollow for a very long time and no animal was in it once.<br>"More like a bomb shelter," Ardy pointed out, "Get off of me now! You're all heavy."  
>"One side," Kaya added.<br>Anthony amd Tia bumbed lips when Kaya bumbed her wing on Anthony's back. Ardy squeezed out next. Anthony helped Tia out when Ardy got out.  
>"Whoa, did you see that?" Kaya asked.<br>"Sure did," Ardy answered, "but it's none of my busniness."  
>"Are you blind?" Kaya sneered, "They kissed."<br>"Your wing bumbed his back."  
>"Oh, knock it off!" Anthony sneered.<p>

They were back at the garden when they walked home.  
>"I would never chase a crow near a ciyotie again," Ardy added.<br>"Me nether," Kaya replied.  
>"Well, at lease we're safe," Anthony said.<br>"That's for sure," Tia added, "We would of been killed!"  
>"I'm sorry," Ardy wailed, "It's my fault... Please, don't be angry..."<br>"We're not," Kaya answered, "It was a navigational error."  
>"Hope it doesn't happen again," Anthony added. <p>


	6. Chapter 5

Anthony caught his breath after running. He still was embarrased how Kaya bumbed him.  
>'Jeez, that was uncalled for,' he thought.<br>Tia understood how he felt. She would of swat Kaya, but she thought twice not to hit her. Instead, she let it slide. Anthony went home and went to bed. Again, Ardy had a bad dream.  
>"Mom!"<br>Nairi came in Ardy's room.  
>"Not again," she wailed, "That's the third time this week."<br>Anthony cuddled his brother. He seems very scared. Anthony wished there's something he can do.  
>"I'll let your brother take you to your Auntie Yumi first thing tomarrow," Nairi said, "She'll lend you a hand with these bad dreams."<br>"Okay, Mom..." Ardy wailed.

Anthony took Ardy to Yumi.  
>"Kaya, is your mom here?" he asked.<br>"Not at the moment," Kaya answered, "What's the matter with your brother?"  
>"Bad dreams again..." Anthony replied.<br>"That's the third time this week," Kaya added, "I'll tell Mommy about it. See if you can get him to the medicine house. Tia's busy with her training."  
>"She's training?" Anthony asked, "Wow, she's fit enough! She's at full shape again!"<br>"What?"  
>Kaya was confused.<br>"She told me when we found her in the river," Anthony answered, "she lost her fitness. Now she's in full shape again like I said before."  
>"Now I get it," Kaya replied.<br>"Well said, Anthony,"  
>It was Yumi.<br>"Auntie Yumi!" Anthony called, "My brother is having bad dreams, again."  
>"Oh, my," Yumi replied, "That's the third time this week. I'll help him in any way I can. Where is he now?"<br>"In the medicine house," Anthony answered.  
>"Kaya, care to help your little cusen?" Yumi asked her daughter.<br>"Of course, Mommy," Kaya answered.

"Ardy, are you there?" Anthony called.  
>"Yeah," Ardy answered.<br>"I got Auntie Yumi to help you out!"  
>Yumi leaned forward at Ardy.<br>"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.  
>"I keep having bad dreams..." Ardy answered.<br>Yumi gave him a special blue soup.  
>"Eat this," she said, "I'm going to get Flow. She might help me out."<br>"Flow?" Anthony asked.  
>"She's your mommy's cusen," Kaya answered, "She is blind, but she has very good hearing. She can also feel your vibrations under her feet through her shoes."<br>"What mew mew is she?"  
>"She's a Meouth."<br>Yumi returened with Flow.  
>"Guess I'll take a look, Yumi," she purred, "You two might be Kaya and Anthony."<br>Anthony notice that Flow is blind, and Mya's daughter, makes her his second cusen. Flow kneeled down and started to see visions of Ardy's dreams.  
>'That's the Gerudo's rod,' Flow thought, 'I thought it was a myth. and the Shiekah flute...'<br>"Oh, great Star Mews!" Flow yelped.  
>"What's going on here?" Yumi asked, "What has you all jumpy?"<br>"Listen here, Yumi," Flow mewed, "Have you heard of Toro and Xemnas?"  
>"Yes, Toro was a leader of the Gerudos during the acient days," Yumi said, "And Xemnas was the leader of the Shiekahs who helped the Gerudos throught a war against the Speerow squad. Why's that?"<br>"I think Ardy is the rencarnation of Toro," Flow added.  
>"That's rediculous!" Kaya wailed, "An acient ancestor wouldn't-"<br>"Kaya, I had enough," Yumi said calmly, "No more sassy talk from you."  
>"Dang..." Kaya grumbled.<p>

Yumi gave Ardy a sip of special water to prevent him from having any bad dreams."  
>"What the heck is that?" he added.<br>"That was a mist water drip," Yumi answered, "It should help you sleep well at night for the rest of your life without having any bad dreams. It will work through your live as you go. I only have to give it to you once. It never wares out."  
>Ardy was amazed. He looked at his brother.<br>"Thanks..." he wailed.  
>"Oh, brother," Anthony cried, "You're going to be okay..."<br>Ardy was being cuddled.  
>"Okay, brother," Ardy added, "Stop fussing over me!"<br>"Well, my work here is done," Flow purred, "Anthony?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Could you say hello to your mother for me?"  
>"I will. Thanks, Flow."<br>"You're a good kid, Anthony."  
>Flow's meouth tail brushed Anthony's chin. He felt calm all ready.<br>'That was creepy,' he thought.

"Tia!" he called.  
>"Anthony, how's your brother?" Tia asked.<br>"He's doing okay now," Anthony answered.  
>"That's good to hear," Tia replied, "He is having good dreams now, right?"<br>"Yup."  
>Anthony hardly had a chance to ask Tia, but he didn't ask. He kept it in his head for the day they are all grew up.<br>'Grandma, I need help,' he thought, 'I've been busy. Tell us more about what will happen in my future. If you know, please answer. and I miss Great Auntie Mya so much...'  
>His thoughts were scilent when Tia hugged him. He hugged her back.<br>'I wish I knew what's happening...' he thought again.  
>The mist of Mya twirled around him.<br>"There's no need to know about the future," she purred, "Sorry, but there are some things you have to find out for yourself."  
>'But I'm so confused!' Anthony thought.<br>"Confusion is nothing to brag about," Mya added, "The moment will come when you're an adolt. You know what will happen then. See you soon."  
>Tia realized Anthony was in contact with Mya. She realized her true feelings for him. She might of guessed when Anthony was in contact with the Star Mew Mews.<br>"Anthony, you okay?" she asked.  
>"Yeah I'm fine," Anthony answered, "Had a vision, that's all."<br>Tia cuddled Anthony tishtly. He felt calm and content.  
>"I think this will be a time to kiss," Mya purred in anthony and Tia's ear.<br>Anthony nodded softly. Tia let go for a while, waiting for what Mya expect. Anthony held Tia close and closed his eyes. Mya's starry tail guided Tia to lean foreward and then, their lips touched and it made Mya purr scilently.  
>'What is she- Now I get it. She wants us together,' Anthony thought.<br>Mya's mist faded away and the couple let each other's lip grip go.  
>"You're great aunt is very wise," Tia said sweetly.<br>"Yeah, she is," Anthony replied, "She trusts us. I'm sure she'll be kind to you too." 


	7. Chapter 6

Anthony found himself in the training grounds when he got to bed that night. He was dreaming. Seeing his great aunt, he felt giulty.  
>"No need for giult," Mya purred, "I see you and Tia are real close. That's why that kiss was requested."<br>"You should of asked," Anthony added.  
>"It needed to be proved," Mya replied, "You don't have to get angry about it. I was in contact with you when Tia hugged you."<br>"To be honist," Anthony said in a calm tone, "I never felt this way tords a girl before. Not Kaya cause it's forbiddin, but Tia. I'm not sure she's my future wife..."  
>"I told you not to worry about the future now," Mya added, "There will be a time that you will. We don't have all the answered to all the questens you ask. We do see what will happen next."<br>Mya purred and a starry tougne pressed on Anthony's right cheek.  
>'Eww...' Anthony thought in disgust.<br>"I am sure you'll figure out some things," Mya replied.  
>Anthony washed up in the river. He did accept it a little bit. He hugged her as he realized it's almost morning.<p>

Anthony woke up and found Ardy drooling on him.  
>"Oh, Great Star Mews!" he yipped, "Sick!"<br>That startled Ardy.  
>"What's the big idea?" Anthony scolded, "You know how groos that is. I just had this shirt cleaned!"<br>"I'm sorry," Ardy wailed, "I couldn't help it."  
>"Just like Grandma, you couldn't help drooling..." Anthony sighed.<br>"Your snoring is a lot worse..." Ardy sneered.  
>"Dude! Don't compare that with my snoring!" Anthony added.<br>"Stop this racket!" Nairi yelled.  
>Both brothers frooz.<br>"Mom, we didn't know you were up all ready!" Ardy called.  
>"You two shouldn't fight," Nairi added, "You know better than that."<br>"We're sorry..." Ardy wailed.  
>"Yeah. Sorry, Mom..." Anthony replied.<p>

Tia found Anthony staring at the sky. Then something swooped down and attacked him.  
>"What the-!"<br>"Anthony, are you all right?" Tia asked in alarm.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine," Anthony answered.<br>"Well, my target was good," a speerow boy added.  
>"Who are you?" Anthony asked angerly.<br>"Name's Jin," the speerow boy answered, "and this is part of Kenji's revenge. Eversince he died by your uncle, it was too hard."  
>"It's him," Tia whipered, "That's the one who killed my mother!"<br>"So this Jin is responceable for that?" Anthony whispered back, "I'll take care of him!"  
>"Hold the phone!" Jin scowled, "Well, if is isn't the foolish Pikachu girl."<br>"Did you say Pikachu girl?" A Spinrack boy asked, "I still owe her an knuckle sandwich!"  
>"You're making me hungry..." A fat Markrow boy wailed.<br>"You nitwit, Hutch!" The Spinrack boy yelled, "Is food you ever think of!"  
>"Enough talk!" Jin sneered, "You two are out numbered 3 to 2!"<br>"Anthony!"  
>It was Ardy, who jumpped in front of his brother.<br>"You leave him alone you big bully!" Ardy yelled.  
>"Ardy, what are you doing?" Anthony whispered.<br>"Protecting you, brother," Ardy answered, "and your girlfriend!"  
>"You don't know how to fight yet!" Anthony sneered.<br>"Uncle Toshi trained me, so I'm good," Ardy added.  
>"Stay away from him!"<br>It was Kaya who jumped in next.  
>"Jin, looks like you're out numbered 4 to 3!" Anthony teased.<br>"You made the worst mistake here..." Jin growled.  
>"On the contrary," Anthony added, "I think you did."<br>"Get them!"  
>So the battle was on. Ardy pinned Hutch and used thunderpunch. Hutch tumbled and banged against a tree. Kaya used arial ace on Oak, the Spinrack boy. Soon, Oak was knocked out cold. Ardy used headbutt to knock out Hutch even more and threw him on Oak.<br>"Get off me you big Lumix!" Oak sneered.  
>"You okay?" Hutch asked.<br>"Do I look okay you mindless ighit?"  
>"That's two down," Ardy answered.<br>"One to go," Kaya wailed, "There's still Jin yet."  
>Jin was ready. He had Anthony beaten up.<br>"Leave him alone!" Tia wailed.  
>"Tia, get Ardy and Kaya out of here!" Anthony added.<br>"Scilence you!" Jin yelled.  
>Anthony used thunderbolt. It shocked Jin badly. Soon Anthony was too weak to move.<br>"You... you monster!" Anthony wailed, "I will finish you off!"  
>Tia frooze.<br>"Tia, come on!" Kaya called.  
>"Come and get me!" Anthony added.<br>Jin dodge at Anthony with arial ace. Tia couldn't bare it and ran. She jumped and used thundershock. It finished Jin off.  
>"You won this round," Jin said weakly, limping, "but we'll be back!"<br>Tia snorted and looked at Anthony with worried eyes.  
>"Tia, thanks," Anthony wailed.<br>Tia huddled him and start to cry a little. Kaya and Ardy did too.  
>"Don't worry, Anthony," Kaya added, "Mommy will fix you up."<p>

Tia and Kaya carried Anthony to Yumi. She was shocked when Anthony look beat up. Tia placed Anthony in a spare room next her hers in the medicine house. She tucked hum in. Kaya checked him.  
>"Ah! Don't touch me!" Anthony yipped.<br>"Anthony, I want to tend your wounds..." Kaya replied.  
>"Fine, go ahead..." Anthony wailed.<br>Kaya checked on his back for any injuries, but she saw one.  
>"Well?" Tia asked.<br>"There is one wound on the left side of his back," Kaya answered, "but it isn't deep, that's for sure. I might clean this up before it gets infected."  
>Kaya washed it up and put on some daisy drops on a clouth.<br>"This will sting a little," Kaya said calmly.  
>"Yowch!"<br>"Told you it would, but it will smooth the pain. It'll be done by the time Mommy get's here."  
>Kaya finished tending Anthony's wound. Tia kneeled next to him.<br>"It isn't deep, that's good to hear," Tia said in a caring voice.  
>"You saved my life..." Anthony wailed, "Thanks."<br>"We made it through our first battle," Tia added, "You were brave."  
>"So were you when you zapped Jin," Anthony replied.<br>"I'm glad he woun't bother us again for a while," Tia said sweetly.  
>She closed her eyes and puckred up.<br>'Oh, here we go again...' Anthony thought, 'She's going to kiss me...'  
>He closed his eyes and let Tia kiss him on his lips. He soon forgot about his pain in his wound. A healing touch was all he needed. Tia let go for a moment.<br>"That was amazing... Anthony added, "That was a healing kiss."  
>"You heard a little of that, huh?" Tia asked, "Your aunt taught me how to use it. Feeling better?"<br>"I think so, but I'm still stiff."  
>Yumi entered the room to tend Anthony's wound.<br>"You put up quite a struggle," Yumi added, "I'll have this banage removed and but on a new one."  
>She removed Kaya's handy work. The air stinged Anthony's wound a little, but it was smoothed out with healing cotton and a new banage.<br>"There, this will help it heal faster," Yumi replied after she tended his wound.  
>Anthony still felt stiff after his encounter with Jin. Tia saved him when he felt he was done for. She came to comfort him. Nairi heard about what happened and felt sorry for her son. Now their even, both Anthony and Tia.<br>'You saved me before and helped me get better,' Tia thought, 'It's my turn now.'

Tia helped Anthony get better for a week now. His wound is starting to get better. She did chase off Jin and his gang. Tia hoped he will get better. That was quite a fight they had. Tia's healing kiss worked for the stiffness. Anthony had a good rest and recovery and was ready to move around.  
>"Okay, Anthony," Yumi called, "Your mother all ready knows what happened. You will be going home now and be careful not to reopen that wound."<br>"Okay, Auntie Yumi," Anthony added.  
>"Anthony, wait for a moment," Tia called, "I'll see you tomarrow, right? Jin did hurt you and I felt guilty..."<br>"Hey, no biggie," Anthony replied, "It's my first battle, right. We made it through. No need to fuss over me, okay?"  
>"You're right..."<br>Antnony softly kissed Tia's right cheek to say good bye and left the medicine house. Tia nodded to herself and went back inside.


	8. Chapter 7

It's been three weeks since he faught his first battle. Anthony's wound is healing fast. Ardy went easy on his brother. Guess the first battle wasn't easy.  
>"You got your first battle wound, huh?"<br>It was Am.  
>"Grandma, I did train hard for any comback," Anthony wailed, "but I wasn't expecting this..."<br>"Things happen, my dear grandson," Am replied, "It isn't your fault you got in a battle. I trained hard when I was your age. Even I was nervous, I was able to take down Fuyuki. You might be strong enough, but I will train you once your wound is fully healed."  
>"How would you do that?" Anthony asked.<br>"A Star Mew Mew has her ways," Am answered, "You will be unstoppable once I train you, my sweet grandson. In the ream you were in, remember?"  
>"That big circle around me is a reme?"<br>"That's right. You chose a path of a warrior and a mystic. I'm sure you can combind two paths in one if you try to stay focused."  
>Am started to fade away.<br>"Wait!" Anthony cried, "Don't go!"

Anthony woke up smoothly and trying not to reopen his wound on the left side of his back. He found a way to get up he flipped on his right side and gave himself a litttle side push up. He sat on his bed for a while, getting the glare of light. The wound didn't get worse and didn't reopen. Anthony was recovering fast. Ardy was amazed how is brother is recovering.  
>"You feel okay now?" he asked.<br>"Am I ever!" Anthony answered, "I feel like a new boy!"  
>"Don't overdue it..." Ardy added, "You'll reopen that wound!"<br>"You're right," Anthony said calmly. "I shouldn't streach too much."  
>He padded Ardy's head and walked outside.<br>"Anthony, I think you should stay inside," Nairi called, "You'll reopen that wound if you get into another fight!"  
>"You're right, Mom..." Anthony replied sweetly to his mother.<br>He went back inside to rest some more. Nairi will take good care of her son. Ardy even helped out. He brought him a little food so he could eat. He did have any bathroom problems. He took it easy for a while. Anthony rested all day. He layed on his rightside and his stomach. He felt something on his forehead that woke him up. It was Nairi.  
>"Mom?" he wailed.<br>"You been sleeping all day," Nairi replied, "I'll get your Auntie Yumi th check out that wound to see you're fit enough to go outside. Tia might come too. She'll be returning a favor."  
>"Mom, I haven't seen her for three days..."<br>"Huh?"  
>"How am I going to face her now?"<br>Anthony started to cry.  
>"Dear, there's nothing to cry about," Nairi said in a mothery voice, "She does care about you, right? I understand she is your future partner. Your father was the one I liked. I felt very sad when he died, but when I looked in your eyes and Ardy's, you remind me of him."<br>"That didn't help at all!" Anthony sobbed.  
>"Oh, sweety..."<br>Nairi held Anthony close. She is caring to her oldest son.

All night, Anthony dreamed he would be better in no time. He saw one star Volpix Girl Mew Mew. She had green eyes. Her shirt was green too and has brown hair.  
>"This is Erica," Am added, "My older sister."<br>"You seem to grow a little," Erica said calmly, "I might guess you're ready huh?"  
>Anthony was nervous.<br>"Don't be shy, little one," Erica replied.  
>He felt his grandmother's hand on his shoulder.<br>"Go on, now..."  
>Anthony moved into a crawl. He slowly moved forward.<br>"Sorry, Erica," Am added to her older sister, "He's kind of shy. Anthony, she's your great aunt as well. Say hello."  
>"Hi..." Anthony wailed in a very nervous voice.<br>"You'll get use to me if you can," Erica replied, "Your grandmother was the smartest girl I ever had. She knew what's right and wrong."  
>"R- Really?" Anthony asked.<br>Hie shyness wared off and his voice sounds cerious.  
>"You bet," Erica answered, "I see you're less shy now. You're lucky you believe in the star mew mews. The dweler mew mews, on the other hand, are really bad people who were bad when they were alive. Their spirits go down instead of up. They end up in the sky with no stars, in our terms, we call it the dark clouds. Never trust a dweler mew mew."<br>"Oh, so I only trust you star mew mews?" Anthony asked.  
>"That's right," Erica replied, "Dweler mew mews, like Fuyuki, have devil wings and red lineing instead of white."<br>"Anthony, dweler mews are never to be trusted," Am added, "We'll guide you in the right path."

Anthony woke up all recovered from his injury.  
>'What did Great Auntie Erica mean not to trust dweler mews?' he thought, 'I know their bad. She's right.'<br>His wound is fully healed. No more pain.  
>"Anthony!"<br>His little brother came in.  
>"Morning, Ardy," he replied.<br>"How's your wound?" Ardy asked.  
>"It's fine," Anthony answered, "It's fully healed now."<br>"You can hardly feel it," Ardy joked.  
>"You seem to be in a good mood..." Anthony added, "I think Auntie Yumi's treatment worked. You're sleeping very good now!"<br>"You think..." Ardy replied, "I feel refreashed again! Feel like a new man!"  
>"Me too, bro," Anthony said in a playful tone.<br>"You okay?" Ardy asked, "It looked like you seen a ghost."  
>"Ah, get out of my face, Ardy..."<br>"Not till you tell me."  
>"I said MOVE!"<br>"What's going on here?"  
>"Ah, Mom... I was getting through him!"<br>Nairi looked at Ardy very seriously. Anthony left without a word. He hate to leave Ardy in a situation like that, but he left a note.  
>"But, Mom..." Ardy wailed.<br>"Enough with your escuses, young man!" Nairi scolded, "You go to your room this instent!"

Anthony thought it was best if Ardy can resolve this himself. He went to look fir Tia. He found himself in the training grounds. He looked up at the sky as he sat on a nearby rock. Noticing him, Tia peared behind a tree.  
>"Grandma, I haven't done much yet to be like you," Anthony said to himself, "I've been resting til my wound got better, but now, I'm lost. I wish you can help me..."<br>Tia walked up to him.  
>"I felt the same thing..." she added.<br>"Huh?" Anthony asked.  
>"I was lost too, when my mother got killed and I was swept away in the river. I never gave up hoping."<br>Anthony felt her head on his shoulder.  
>"It was a tracic moment of my life..." she said, "I thought my hope is lost forever, but until the day you saved me. My hope was restored. You should do the same, Anthony. Never give up hope."<br>Anthony knew this is no time to quit. He felt his heart pounding. He cuddled Tia as he watched the sky. Mya's mist guided him to look at Tia in the eyes.  
>'Not again,' he thought.<br>"This time, I'll ask," Mya purred, "Do you think this is a good time to kiss?"  
>'Okay, since you asked," Anthony anwered in thought, "I'll do it."<br>He held Tia close and touched her lips with his. Mya's purr echoed through his ears. He felt confident when Tia tried to help him. They let go for a moment.  
>"Your great aunt is sure wise to ask," Tia added.<br>"Oh..." Anthony wailed, hugging Tia a little tight, "Tia, you're my forever girl..."  
>That made Tia blush. She felt the same way about Anthony. She knew he won her heart. She cuddled closer to him. Anthony felt content when his wound is fully healed and even more, Tia loves him. This might be the happiest day of his life.<br>'So you are getting me and Tia to be together forever, right, Great Auntie Mya?" Anthony thought, "She's smart and content. I might eccept her.'  
>"If she's the right one for you," Mya purred, "then you will be by her side. Your grandma will train you when you're asleep." <p>


	9. Chapter 8

"Ardy, you've been punished enough," Nairi said calmly, "You're just like your uncle when he was like that. So show more respect to your brother."  
>"Okay, okay!"<br>Ardy went outside for a while to play with Kaya. Anthony and Tia looked around. The pack of ciyoties looked at them.  
>'Not again...' anthony thought in alarm.<br>One of them snarled and Anthony stept in front of Tia to protect her. Sparks flew out of his cheeks ready to attack. He let out a thunderbolt. Two of the ciyoties retreated, along with the rest of the pack.  
>"What chickens!" Anthony taunted, "I think I showed them."<br>"You did scare them away," Tia wailed, "You looked big to them when you used Thunderbolt."  
>Anthony neeled to Tia and hugged her. Tia smiled sweetly ahd held him back. Tears of joy ran down her face. Anthony turned to look.<br>'She's... crying," he thought.  
>Tia realized she was crying. She haven't cry eversince she was swept away in the river. She could hear her mother's voice.<br>"Don't worry, my sweel little Pikachu," she said, "I see you have found someone who cares about you. You're safer here with him and his family. You can look after yourself, right? You chose to be with Anthony and his family. Bye now."  
>Tia felt confident and snuggled on Anthony. He realized Tia's mom was a Raichu.<p>Tia was at the medicine house in her own room. She does believe in the star Mew Mews. She saw her mother in spirit form for the first time. She was loved and raised by her mother when her father died. She misses her a lot. Anthony came in to see her.<br>"I was checking how you doing," he added.  
>Tia gave him a sweet glance.<br>"You helped me a lot," she wailed.  
>She gave Anthony a sweet kiss on his left cheek. Anthony's heart pounded with happiness. He felt loved as well. He smelled Mya's mist around him. His eyes are shaped like hearts as Tia kisses him.<br>'She helped me as well,' Anthony thought.

He went back home for a while. His brother was too mad at him. He spent time all by himself. Anthony wish he didn't walk out on him. He thought about what Tia said. He shouldn't give up hope. Soon, he heard yelling. Ardy was in trouble.  
>"I'm coming, Bro!" he called.<br>He found Jin and his gang again. He saw a Raichu boy and a Pidgeotto girl fighting them. He got his brother out of the way.  
>"Hey, he's waking up!" the Raichu boy added.<br>"Hiroshi, come on..." the Pidgeotto sneered, "We've done our part. That Pichu boy must be his brother."  
>"Thanks for the save," Ardy wailed, "Who are you?"<br>"You're awake," the Richu boy replied, "I'm Hiroshi, and the Pidgeotto girl is Sakura."  
>"Hi, I guess..." Sakura groaned.<br>"I'm Anthony."  
>"So, Anthony," Hiroshi replied, "This Flaffy boy is your brother?"<br>"Of course he is," Anthony answered.  
>"I'm Ardy..." Ardy wailed.<br>"We better get home," Anthony added, "Our mom is calling us!"  
>The brothers left.<br>"Hmph, good readence..." Sakura snorted.  
>"That's no way how to react," Hiroshi scolded.<br>"Each time you find someone who's in trouble," Sakura sneered, "you just budged in and do a fight that isn't ours! That's why, idiot!"  
>"Hey, that's not true!" Hiroshi argued.<p>

Kaya found the brothers walking home. She liked how Anthony handled the situation well.  
>"What happened?" she asked, landong on her feet.<br>"He was beaten up..." Anthony answered.  
>"Any serious injries?"<br>"No, no blood was shed."  
>Anthony carried his little brother and walked home with him. Kaya checked Ardy. When Ardy was ready to walk by himself, he turned to his brother.<br>"Sorry about, this morning..." he wailed.  
>"No prob, bro." Anthony replied sweetly, "You will always be my favorite little brother."<br>Ardy birst into tears of joy and hugged his older brother. Kaya was pleased how Anthony handled it. Hiroshi and Sakura were amazed how close Anthony and Ardy are. Sakura shook off her sourness and turned her violet eyes to her friend.  
>"I was an orphan when I was little. My father died before I was born."<br>Hiroshi was amazed how his friend is talking to him in a friendly way.  
>"You seem, plesent," he added.<br>"I thought you might be interested..." Sakura sighed.  
>"Hey, you are pretty," Hiroshi replied sweetly, "You know your father is watching over you, one of those gold stars."<br>"Yes, and my Mom, she raised me through out my childhood. She was a Sperrow. She taught me how to fly. I lost her when the Dark mews attacked. I heard Tia is my cusen. I hope I'll see her again. She's the only family I have left."  
>Hiroshi felt sorry for his friend. He had his arm around her. Sakura noticed it. She felt content when she felt Hiroshi's shoulder on her head.<p>

Anthony found Tia and he welcomed her with open arms. Sakura's violet eyes shined.  
>"Tia!" she called.<br>"Sakura!" Tia called.  
>Both girls hugged each other.<br>"Wait a minute," Anthony wailed, "You two are related?"  
>"Of course," Tia answered, "She's my cusen!"<br>"Oh, Tia..." Sakura wailed, "What happened to you? I thought I would never see you again..."  
>"It's okay now," Tia replied, "Anthony saved my life when I was swept away in the river."<br>"He did?" Sakura asked.  
>"That's right," Anthony answered, "I hope I could be on your-"<br>"Listen, maybe I miss judged you..." Sakura wailed, "Hiroshi was right. I should be more friendly. For saving my long lost cusen, I accept your judgement."  
>"Thanks, Sakura," Anthony added in a kind tone, "and thanks for saving Ardy. We have something in commen. I saved your cusen, and you saved my brother."<br>"It was no trouble," Sakura replied.

Anthony went home and layed down for a moment. Sakura's mood did changed a lot. Tia still has family. Yumi could use an extra hand... He thought about her and Sakura can accept them being boyfriend and girlfriend. Tia told her that and she said it's okay. Anthony looked outside for a bit and saw a silver star shining. It was Mya looking down at him. Then another silver star glittered, it was Am. Mya came down from the sky. Her starry brown eyes looked at Anthony.  
>"You seem content," she purred.<br>"I'm releafed that Tia had a cusen," Anthony answered, "I didn't know that."  
>"Some things are more of a mistery and some aren't," Mya replied, "It starts with a good trusting Pikachu. Your grandmother-"<br>"I'm all ready here, Mya," Am called.  
>She landed near Anthony's window sill. Mya was all ready inside.<br>"You didn't have to embarras me with that story, Mya," Am added, "You know old secrets can't be repeated."  
>"Oh, Am. You're as secretive as ever!" Mya sneered.<br>"Now, Mya," Am groaned, "Let's now be haisty tords my grandson."  
>Anthony felt Am's hand on his shoulder.<br>"You're starting to get stronger, my dear," she cued, "I will train you in a week. Mya, care to do the honors?"  
>Mya bowed.<br>"And do it with your finger, not your tounge, ugh..."  
>Mya traced a mark on Anthony's left shoulder. The mark on his tail vanished and waas moved to his shoulder.<br>"There... That will help you out."  
>Anthony felt strong. Soon, Am and Mya faded when Nairi entered inside.<br>"What's all the racket?" she asked.  
>"I was talking to the spirits, Mom," Anthony answered, "Grandma and Great Auntie Mya..."<br>"I see," Nairi replied.  
>"Aha!" Ardy shouted, "So that's why you were being secretive! You were talking to the star mew mews!"<br>"Ardy, I told you to go to bed," Nairi sneered, "I'm in the mddle of a conversation with your brother."  
>"Oh yeah," Ardy mouthed off, "well, I'm in the middle of a nervous breakdown! He can not keep-"<br>"Ardy, that's enough!" Nairi scolded, "You go to bed this instant!"  
>Ardy went away groubling under his breath.<br>"I heard that!" Nairi yelled.  
>She turned to Anthony.<br>"I think your brother is a little jealous about you been visited by star mew mews," Nairi said calmly, "He has to change his atitude..."  
>"Yeah," Anthony agreed.<br>He cuddled and cued his mother. He likes to be with her now.  
>"We can do smething in the moening," Nairi said sweetly, "Get some sleep now."<br>Anthiny nodded. He yawned and went to sleep. He will see Tia again. 


	10. Chapter 9

When daylight came the next morning, Anthony opened his blue violet eyes and looked at the blue sky. He felt content and well rested. The rays of the sun made him very warm that he had to jump out of bed. He stretched out his arms and yawned. Ardy was punished for the morning for interupting last night. Anthony wish he might try to relax. Ardy was asleep. Anthony got outside and looked around for Tia, but she was busy helping Yumi. He found a spot under an apple tree. An apple hit him on the head.  
>"Hey, what's going on up there?" he asked.<br>More apples fell on him.  
>"Sorry, I didn't know you were down there!" Hiroshi called.<br>Anthony shook off the apples off his head and looked at the Raichu boy.  
>"Don't you see I'm stressed?" Hiroshi asked, "There are some rumors about me you know, about me related to Fuyuki? I'm not related to him! I'm the son of Rika! Flow's my aunt! I might be your third cusen. Oh, Anthony! You got to help me, man!"<br>"You don't have to hide," Anthony replied, "Does Sakura know you're up there?"  
>"She'll never understand," Hiroshi wailed.<br>"She will. Don't worry about it, dude," Anthony said sweetly in a kind tone.  
>Sakura saw Hiroshi hiding. Anthony spotted her and Tia.<br>"What are you doing up there, Hiroshi?" Sakura asked.  
>"Rumors..." Hiroshi wailed.<br>"I don't care about silly rumors!" Sakura called, "Get down from there and come with me."  
>Hiroshi climbed down and he followed Sakura. Tia and Anthony were confused.<br>"Rumors?" Tia asked, "What's that about?"  
>"I don't know," Anthony answered, "but let's follow them quietly."<p>Anthony and Tia followed them quietly and hid in the tickless marshgrass up to a bush. Hiroshi was crying. It must be something about the rumors.<br>"He looks pretty upset," Tia whispered, "I wonder what the rumors were about?"  
>"I know, everyone things he's related to Fuyuki, but he's not," Anthony whispered back, "Let's keep quiet. We don't want them to see or hear us."<br>"It'll be okay, Hiro," Sakura said motherly, "I don't care about these rumors about you. You are who you are. I understand Rika's your mother. Don't cry..."  
>Hiroshi's tears were still flowing down his face. Sakura puts her arm around him to comfort him. Anthony and Tia snuggled closer to share their warmth with one another.<br>"You are who you are," Sakura cued, "I care about you."  
>Then something amazed Anthony's eyes, Tia's too. Sakura turned to Hiroshi and started to pucker up.<br>'Oh, man. She's kissing him!' Anthony thought.  
>'On the cheek,' Tia thought, 'how sweet.'<br>Sakura let go and started to cuddle Hiroshi.  
>"Something tells me we better get going," Tia whispered.<br>Anthony nodded and followed her to the training grounds.

Anthony and Tia got to the training grounds and thought for a moment.  
>"I knew we shouldn't do it..." Tia wailed.<br>"Nether would I," Anthony replied, "We shouldn't be meddeling. If Sakura comes, act normal."  
>Tia layed down on the grass. Anthony felt ashamed and layed under a tree. Tia sat up and saw her friend curled up. She moved closer to him.<br>"You're smart and kind like any other boy I know," she said kindly, "I know how close you were with your father when you were little. Kaya told me that. I know you might have feelings for me, as well as others you love."  
>"Maybe I do..." Anthony wailed.<br>Tia leaned closer and kissed his left cheek. It was a short one, and Anthony felt a little better. He fliped on his back and glared at Tia with his blue violet eyes. Tia puckered up. Anthony took a breath and puckered up too. Their lips touched and both of them are content. They let go for a moment. Anthony likes when he cuddles Tia close to him. He saw something moving.  
>"Tia, did you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" he asked, checking his surroundings nervously.<br>"Uh, no. I haven't," Tia answered, "Why?"  
>'I could of swarn I thought I was being watched...' Anthony thought.<br>He was real conserned, but he felt Tia's hair under his chin. That made him snap out of it. He felt her hand on his right cheek and looked down. Tia kissed him sweetly on his left cheek. Anthony felt really content. He held Tia close to him. He thought about his brother, needed to be unpunished. Feeling Tia's cheek brushing his, Anthony was ready to be content once again.

He was due for a checkup on his heae wound. He thought about Ardy and started to Anthony was crying, Tia cane up to him with a plecent smile. She noticed how upset he is.  
>"Now this is hopless," Anthony sobbed, "My brother's hurt and it's all my fault..."<br>"You tried to protect him," Tia replied, "That's a good thing about being a big brother."  
>"I don't know he'll forgive me..."<br>Tia held Anthony close to her.  
>"It doesn't matter now," she said sweetly, "All it matters is caring about your brother. He'll forgive you..."<br>Tia kisses Anthony on the forehead, trying to comfort him. That made Anthony happy. Tia cuddled and cued to make him feel better.  
>"You know, you're right," Anthony wailed.<br>"Hush now," Tia said sweetly, "It's not like anyone gets mad. He does care about you still. He was worried about you."  
>'Was Ardy worried?' Anthony thought.<br>Tia gentlly kisses his left cheek.  
>"Don't worry about a thing," she replied.<p>

Anthony sighed. He rested his chin on the pillow. Sakura picked him up and carryed him back home. He woke up and he saw his brother's face.  
>"Ardy?" he wailed.<br>His little brother looked plesent instead of mad.  
>"I thought you're still mad at me," Anthony added.<br>"Not anymore, brother!" Ardy replied in a friendly tone, "Mom and I had a talk. I get really cranky when I'm worried. Sorry..."  
>Anthony hugged his younger brother.<br>"That's okay," he replied, "At least you don't have to worry anylonger. My wound is fully healed."  
>Ardy looked in his brother's eyes.<br>"Really?" Ardy squeaked.  
>"Yup, believe it, bro!"<br>That made Ardy cry. They were tears of joy. Ardy jumped into his older brother's arms.  
>"Hey, don't get emotional now!" Anthony added.<br>Ardy was still crying.  
>"Everything will be okay, I promise..." <p>


	11. Chapter 10

Anthony looked out the window and watched Ardy training with Toshi. He wished he could have more fun. There was nothing to do. Anthony grew very bored and layed down on his bed. Hiroshi popped up. That startled him.  
>"You scared the wits out of me, man!" Anthony yipped.<br>"Sorry," Hiroshi replied, "You know how to swim yet."  
>"Yeah, I think so." Anthony wailed.<br>"You didn't have the full lession," Hiroshi teased, "I might give you a few of my lessions."  
>"Naw, that's okay," Anthony reasured, "I can swim my own way. Thanks anyway."<br>Hiroshi nodded as he understood. He left to his home. Anthony was still sitting on his bed, looking out the window.  
>'That was scarry,' Anthony thought.<br>He layed down again.  
>'Hiroshi is Rika's adopted son?' Anthony thought, 'Guess she was too young to give birth to one. She adopted Hiroshi after a terrible acident happened to his real parents. Huey was a Delcatty. Guess Rika-'<p>His thoughts were interupted when Ardy jumped on him.<br>"Bro, was that called for?" he added.  
>"Opes..."<br>Ardy got off of him. He wanted to play.  
>"Hey, brother!"<br>Anthony had no choise but to play with his brother. He did try to keep him busy. He went outside when Ardy got tired. Tia was ready to train with him.  
>"I want to know how you used Volt tackle," she said sweetly.<br>Anthony nodded and showed Tia his move. Tia got the hang of it.  
>"That's the way!" Anthony called.<br>Tia hoped to use this in battle.  
>"There you are!"<br>It was Hiroshi.  
>"That was some fancy move there," he called, "With Mom was an eletric type like I am."<br>"I know you were adopted, right?" Anthony asked.  
>"It's true," Hiroshi replied, "She took care of me when I was three. I lost my real parents when the dark mews attacked them."<br>"Oh, how sad..."  
>The sperrow boy was Jin, looking at them.<br>"It was so harsh to hear such sad tales."  
>"Get out of here!" Tia yelled.<br>"Wait a minute. You're a dark mew," Hiroshi sneered, "I knew I reconized you! You're the one who killed my real mother and father. Now that I'm old enough, I'll kick your butt!"  
>"Ohh, am I ever so sorry..." Jin teased, "How reckless of me not to finish the job. I would of killed you as well, but no matter."<br>Hiroshi started to spark up with his Raichu tail lashing.  
>"Here we go again..." Anthony wailed.<br>"I will get you all!" Jin yelled.  
>"Bring it on!" Hiroshi scowled.<p>

"Hiroshi" Sakura called.  
>Tia held her back tith her Pikachu tail.<br>"This is his fight, Sakura," she said, "He killed Hiroshi's real parents before yours."  
>Hiroshi stood there, ready to attack. Jin flew down and gave him a smurk.<br>"If you are related to the great Fuyuki," he added, "You may-"  
>"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Hiroshi yelled with intence rage.<br>He used Thunderbolt on him. Anthony was surprized how Hiroshi used his attack this powerful. Soon, Jin flew away.  
>"Uh, you got him!" Anthony called.<br>"He won't be bothering us anymore," Hiroshi replied.  
>"Glad to hear it," Tia wailed.<br>Sakura hugged Hiroshi tight in her arms and started to cry for joy.  
>"Hey," Hiroshi added, "Stop crying over me, Sakura. I'm okay!"<br>Tia and Anthony held each other as they watched them. Anthony fainted.  
>'Cute, cute fall,' Tia thought.<br>Sakura let go of Hiroshi for a bit. Tia brushed her cheek on Anthony's to wake him up. He was still out cold. She kisses it, that got him up.  
>"Man, did a faint?" he asked.<br>Tia and Sakura, even Hiroshi started laughing.  
>"Very funny," Anthony sneered, "It is to laugh."<br>"Grr, I hate being laughed at," he thought.  
>"Don't be such a spoil sport, cuz," Hiroshi added.<p>

Anthony went to bed that night. He closed his eyes and started to dream. He dreamed about playing with Ardy when they were younger. He remembered Mya watching then when she was still alive and have two lives left. The sadest memery is when he was with his father. He loved to spent time with him when he was younger. Now he's gone to join the ranks of the star mew mews. That made Anthony cry.  
>"Hey, what's wrong, bro?"<br>It was Ardy's voice that woke him.  
>"You were crying in your sleep." Ardy added, "What's the matter?"<br>Anthony was speachless.  
>"I think he messes his father," Nairi answered.<br>"Dad?" Ardy wailed, "Why?"  
>"Before you were born, he died in a carcrash," Nairi wailed, "I never talked about it."<br>Ardy doesn't remember anything. He was still inside Nairi when that happened. Anthony was crying.  
>"You go back to bed now," Nairi said sweetly to her younger son, "He'll be fine. I'm sure you've seen him in your dreams. Go back to bed, now."<br>Ardy nodded and headed to his room.  
>"Anthony, I know loosing your father is tough," Nairi said to her oldest son, "We got to let things go a bit. Forget about the past for a wile and live on."<br>Anthony was still crying. He hugged his mother.  
>"It'll be okay, sweetie," she said kindly, "Everything will be better in the morning.<br>"I sure hope your right, Mom..." Anthony sobbed.  
>"It's okay, little one..." Nairi added in her motherly voice. <p>


	12. Chapter 11

Anthony felt a breeze as he woke up. Hiroshi was tugging his Pichu ear.  
>"Ow! Hey, stop that, Hiroshi! That hurts!"<br>The Raichu boy let go on him. That tug made his ear pop. He looked really annoyed.  
>"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a heavy sleeper," Hiroshi added.<br>"Well, I'm not!"  
>"Hey, calm down, will you?"<br>Anthony took a breath and looked at his cusen.  
>"You made my ear pop, thanks a lot..."<br>"Anthony, don't be so hard on him!"  
>Sakura came by. She noticed when Hiroshi tugged on Anthony's left ear.<br>"It did pop, but it'll be okay."  
>Anthony was relieved. He didn't want anyone tugging on his ear. That gets him irritated.<br>"I didn't mean to do it," Hiroshi added.  
>"It's fine..." Anthony sighed, "It's just fine."<br>Hiroshi nodded. Then some calls came from far away.  
>"Daddy! Help!"<br>"Kaya!"  
>Anthony heard the voices of Toshi and Kaya.<br>'Jin...' he thought, 'dose that jerk ever learn?'  
>"Kaya's in trouble!" Sakura shreeked.<br>Anthony ran as fast as he could. He saw the Swellow girl struggling trying to get free.  
>'Jin, I knew it!' Anthony thought.<br>"Kaya, I will get help!" Toshi called to his daughter.  
>"Don't worry, Uncle Toshi," Anthony said with courage in his tone, "You got help!"<br>"You again!" Jin yelled.  
>"Let go of my cusen, Jin!" Anthony yelled.<br>"Anthony!" Kaya cried.  
>"Sakura, NOW!" Hiroshi called.<br>Sakura got behind Jin and pounded his head with steel wing. His grip on Kaya was let go and made a crash landing in the ciyotes' den. Kaya was free.  
>"Thank you," she squeeked.<br>"No trouble," Sakura said in a kind tone.  
>"Ow!"<br>Kaya's left wing got hurt and Sakura was carrying her. She landed softly and Kaya got on her feet.  
>"Kaya!" Toshi called, "are you okay?"<br>"My left wing hurts..." Kaya wailed.  
>"We'll get you to your mother at once!" Toshi added, "Thanks, Anthony."<br>"No problem," Anthony answered.

Toshi and his nephew took Kaya to Yumi.  
>"What happened to her?" she asked.<br>"A sperrow boy grabed her," Toshi answered.  
>"That sperrow boy was Jin," Anthony added, "He was the one who killed Tia's parents and Hiroshi's real parents. I won't let this happen any longer. Like Grandma, I won't let anyone hurt my family who causes pain to others!"<br>"You sure have a good fighting spirit like your grandma," Toshi replied, "but what really matters, Jin's probelly ciyote chow!"  
>Antnony and Kaya laughed, even Yumi.<br>"Toshi, you're so funny sometimes!" she added.  
>Tia came darting in.<br>"Is she okay?" she asked.  
>"Her left wing got hurt," Anthony said in a sad tone.<br>"Poor thing," Tia replied, "he did hurt you, right, Kaya?"  
>The Pikachu girl hugged the poor injured Swellow girl.<br>"Yes..." Kaya answered, "I was fighting him. He did some damage on my wing. I retreated to get my dad for help, by the time I got to him, he grabbed me. If is wasn't for Anthony, I would never see him again."  
>"You did the right thing here," Anthony added, "Uncle Toshi, why didn't you zap him."<br>"I was afraid I might zap my own daughter," Toshi wailed to his nephew, "I'm sorry..."  
>"Daddy, it's okay..." Kaya said sweetly to her father.<br>Tia held her close.  
>"You'll be fine," she added, "just take it easy for a while."<br>Kaya nodded and fell asleep.  
>"I'll look after her," Yumi said kindly, "You two can go now."<br>"But-"  
>"Come on, Tia. Let's go..."<p>

Tia walked with Anthony. She would of thought it would never happened Kaya. Anthony held her hand to comfort her. Her thoughts were on her parents. Anthony was sitting on a rock, thinking about his cusen. Why would someone this crul hurt her? Tia hugged him tight.  
>'I would hope Jin is eaten by now,' Anthony thought.<br>Tia was hoping that too. Her mother was kind to her and took care of her after the death of her father. She was happy to see Sakura again. Now that Anthony loves her, she decided to stay in the medicine house with Yumi, Kaya and Toshi. Sakura stayed with her too, and Hiroshi, he did too. Tia was glad that Sakura was left of her family. A thought got in her mind whe she was swept away and Anthony rescured her. Anthony thought about Ardy. He had took very good care of him with some help from his mother. He nodded to himself Jin is gone.  
>"Anthony, I hope peace will come," Tia wailed.<br>"Don't worry," Anthony replied, "it will."  
>Tia held Anthony a little closer.<br>"We should set up camp here," Anthony added, "It's dark out anyway."  
>"But Anthony, what if Jin comes back?" Tia wailed.<br>"He won't. As long as the star mew mews watch over us."  
>Anthony setted up a fire. He put a pile of rocks arounded so the fire doesn't escape. Tia found a big thin iron ring and placed it behind the rocks. Anthony gathered more wood. Tia found sleeping bags in a hollow stump. No warms, no ticks, no mothballs. That stump has the smell of tickless marshgrass. The type of grass that kills insets and covers prey scents. She snuggled in and watched the fire. Anthony collected plenty of wood and got out another sleeping bag from the hollow stump.<br>"Anthony?" Tia wailed, "I'm sure your mother will come looking for you, and Ardy too."  
>"I'll keep a look out for tonight," Anthony replied, "Get some sleep."<br>Tia closed her eyes. She would of thought camping in the training grounds would help her bring her and Anthony even closer would help their love. Her eyes opened again ten minutes later.  
>"Anthony, aren't you tired?" she asked.<br>"No, I am fine," Anthony answered, "Go to sleep."  
>"No, I'll stay up with you," Tia added.<br>"Seriously?" Anthony asked, "You know a girl needs her beauty sleep."  
>"Not tonight..." Tia wailed, "I haven't slept good for a while."<br>"Why?"  
>"I think nightmares would be the answer."<br>Anthony moved his sleeping bag closer to Tia and layed down. He looked up at the stars, how bright they are tonight.

A mountain lion, a light durt colored female with green eyes, placed one branch in the fire. Anthony was shocked and hid in his sleeping bag. Tia did too.  
>"Hey, chill out," it purred.<br>"Don't eat us!" Tia wailed, "We taste bad!"  
>"No, I'm not going to eat you."<br>"Why are you here?" Anthony asked, poking his head out.  
>"Your eyes look heavy, dear boy," the mountion lioness purred, "Get some rest."<br>"Who are you?" Tia asked.  
>"I'm Hasuki, daughter of Hiroki," the lioness answered, "And you two are?"<br>"Anthony, son of Nairi."  
>"Nairi?"<br>Hasuki padded up to Anthony and smelled his scent.  
>"You do have the same scent as your mother, young one," she purred, "and who is this?"<br>"Tia, daughter of Holly," Tia wailed.  
>"Holly? You are the girl who was running with her."<br>"Don't eat me!"  
>"Trust me. I don't eat junk food."<br>Tia sighed in releaf.  
>"I'll keep gaurd for tonight," Hasuki mewed, "Go to sleep, get some shut-eye."<br>Anthony snuggled in his sleeping bag and fell asleep, but Tia didn't. She looked very sad. Hasuki padded up to her and sat next to her.  
>"What's wrong, young one?" she asked.<br>"I can't sleep at all," Tia wailed.  
>"I would of thought so," Hasuki mewed, "I was watching you and your mother. You got guts getting in that river like that. I saw what happened to your mother. She got killed like you know all ready. I leaped and gave that sperrow bow a scar on his arm. He panicked and flew away."<br>"That was Jin," Tia added, "he killed my father too. That's why I'm with Anthony now. He saved me when I was in that river. Oh, Hasuki. I wish I can sleep, but I can't."  
>Hasuki starte to purr and brushed her cheek on Tia's.<br>"Have some faith," she mewed, "You close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll keep guard for tonight."  
>Tia nodded and fell asleep at last. <p>


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, Tia woke up and it was bright. The fire was out and found Anthony still asleep. Hasuki was gone and she felt safe when she was guarding her and Anthony. She saw Sakura, standing were Hasuki was last night.  
>"I was hoping you would wake up," she said.<br>"I met a mountain lioness," Tia added, "a tame one."  
>"I've heard of those," Sakura replied, "they are good lions that live in these parts of the woods. You must be lucky, Tia."<br>"Anthony's still asleep," Tia wailed.  
>"Well, we'll take care of that," Hiroshi added, standing next to the sleeping Pichu boy.<br>He tugged on Anthony's right ear. Anthony woke up.  
>"Hiroshi, I told you not to do that!" he added.<br>"Something has to wake you up," the Raichu boy snorted.  
>Anthony saw Tia giggling.<br>'It's not funny,' he thought.  
>Tia stretched her arms and yawned. She nodded to Anthony. He rubbed his eyes and got out his sleeping bag. Tia did too. Hiroshi picked them up and stored them back in the hollow log. Sakura put away the thin iron ring and the rocks away for another time. Anthony and Tia were behind a rock, alone.<br>"You have nothing to worry about," Anthony said sweetly.  
>"I sure hope you're right..." Tia wailed.<br>She puckered up and closed her eyes. Anthony nodded and did the same. Their lips toughed. Tia had nothing to worry. After she had her kiss, she looked around for a minute. Anthony hugged her.  
>"Ardy?"<br>It was Sakura who said Anthony's brother's name. Anthony looked and found his younger brother standing next to Hiroshi.  
>"Ardy!" he called with opened arms.<br>"Anthony!" Ardy called and jumped in his older brother's arms.  
>Sakura was happy that the two brothers are united.<br>"Hey, Nairi!" Hiroshi called.  
>Anthony was surprised that Hiroshi said his mother's name.<br>"Mom!" he called.  
>Nairi came running and hugge her oldest son.<br>"I knew you would come looking for me," Anthony wailed.  
>"I did, heard you had your first camp out."<br>"Hiroshi told you that?" Anthony asked.  
>"Yes, he did," Nairi answered, "Your Uncle told me little Kaya got injured, right?"<br>"I don't want to talk about it..." Anthony moaned.  
>"She did get hurt," Sakura added, "her left wing was busted."<br>"How?" Nairi asked.  
>"It was Jin who got her hurt," Hiroshi answered, "He was also the one who wounded Anthony! He also killed my real parents, and Tia's! We have to do something, Nairi! We just have to!"<br>Nairi understood the threat going on here.  
>"We will, Hiroshi," she said calmly, "Let's go home," she turned to Tia, "all of us."<p>Anthony was back home. He went out on his first campout, with Tia. Tia came to visit him.<br>"I sure glad Jin didn't dare come back." she added.  
>"Yeah..."<br>Tia kisses his left cheek. Anthony felt proud and bashfull at the same time. He had his arm around Tia and brushes his cheek in hers. He thought about his mother when Tia left. Ardy hugged him.  
>"I'm so glad your back!" he wailed, "Where's Kaya?"<br>"She's hurt, Ardy..." Anthony wailed.  
>"No! She can't be..." Ardy cried.<br>"Sorry...  
>Ardy birst into tears. He hugged Anthony even tighter. Anthony hugged his younger brother back.<br>'Jeez, what an emotional boy,' Anthony thought.  
>Anthony thought about his cusen. How is she feeling right now. It wasn't long when Anthony saw Ardy spining around, like he saw something strange.<br>"What did you see?" Anthony asked.  
>"Don't-"<br>"Come on now, Ardy. What did you see?"  
>Ardy acted lovey dovey now.<br>"Hey, no fair!" Anthony sneered, "What were you doing while we're camping, spying on us?"  
>"Yup!"<br>Ardy ran out the door.  
>"Hey!" Anthony yelled, "You get back here right now!"<br>He ran after Ardy down a mountain path.  
>'Kissy kissy...' Ardy thought.<br>"You better not tell Mom!" Anthony yelled.  
>'Oh, this is embarrasing...' he thought.<br>Ardy had his run for the day and didn't tell Nairi what he saw. Anthony was all warn out. He panted and fell on the carpet and passed out.

Anthony was passed out for an hour and woke up on his bed. He did chase Ardy down the mountain path. He looked out the window to look for Tia. The Pikachu girl was at the training grounds. Anthony went outside to see her. She was there, waiting.  
>"What took you?" she asked.<br>"I was chasing my brother," Anthony answered, "Gee he's fast."  
>"You can be as fast as him," Tia added sweetly.<br>Anthony sat down. Tia hugged him. Anthony looked around him.  
>"What has you jumpy?" Tia asked.<br>"Ardy, I know you're watching there!" Anthony called out.  
>"He's not here," Tia added, "I don't scence his appearance anywhere."<br>Anthony sighed in relieaf. Tia held him.  
>'I sure hope you're right, Tia,' he thought.<br>He and Tia kissed for a good while. Mya's starry hands touched his shoulders. Tia saw her, but faded away.  
>'Dang,' Tia thought, 'I didn't get to say hi to her...'<br>"Ah, that's okay," Anthony added, "you'll get your change next time."  
>"You read my mind?" Tia asked.<br>"Sort of..."  
>Tia kissed his forehead. She can trust him. Anthony is so lucky that he has someone to love. He kisses Tia on her right cheek. That made Tia happy too.<p>

Kaya was sleeping when Ardy entered the room.  
>"Kaya?" the Flaffy boy wailed.<br>Kaya woke up and met Ardy's gaze. She yawned and looked at him with her saphhire blue eyes.  
>"Ugh, watch where you aim that morning breath..." Ardy yipped, pluging his nose.<br>"Sorry," Kaya replied, "I haven't brushed since I was attacked."  
>"Need a breath mint?"<br>"No thanks..."  
>Kaya hugged her cusen tight. Ardy could heardly breath. She let go of him for a while. He let her sleep for a good while.<br>'Oh, Kaya...' he thought, 'why did I let this happen?'  
>A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Kaya's shoulder.<br>"Hey, don't cry," Kaya wailed, "I'll be okay."  
>Her cheek brushed on Ardy's.<br>'Don't be dumb,' Ardy thought, 'It's forbidden to love someone who's on the same bloodline as you! Snap out of it!'  
>Ardy nodded and left her room.<p>

Anthony and Tia were cuddling in the training grounds. The thought of Kaya faded away. Anthony felt very content when Tia leaned on his shoulder. Looking up at the sky, he saw a constilation of his grandma, Am. Anthony didn't know it was dark so soon.  
>"Don't suppose we should go home..." Tia churped.<br>Anthony got up and walked with Tia on the forest path to the medicine house. Tia smiled sweetly, kissed his left cheek and left him. Anthony walked home and got in bed. He was still amazed Tia cares so much about him. 


	14. Chapter 13

Ardy couldn't sleep well last night. He didn't have another nightmare, the liquid Yumi gave him did the trick. It does last forever. Ardy saw a starry Volpix woman with green eyes.  
>"You seem to have a tough time, young one," she said in a kind tone.<br>Ardy was shocked when he thought he saw a ghost.  
>"Don't be afraid," she said, "I am Erica, your grandmother's sister."<br>"You're my great aunt?" Ardy asked.  
>"That's right," Erica answered, "I am your grandmother's older sister. I see you can't sleep well."<br>"Of course I can't." Ardy replied, "I have never been visited by a star mew mew before."  
>"This is your first time, young Ardy," Erica said kindly.<br>"How do you know my name?"  
>"I watch over you and your brother with your grandmother."<br>"That makes sence..."  
>Ardy was surprized that an ancesteor visited him. It was his first time seeing a star mew mew. The Volpix woman patted him on the head with her starry hand.<br>"I will see you another time," Erica said, "I will get you to sleep with some sleepy sand."  
>Ardy fell asleep at last.<p>Anthony woke up the next morning. He saw his brother, smiling in his sleep.<br>"Brother, wake up!" Anthony added.  
>Ardy woke up with sand in his eyes.<br>"Gee, you had a hard time falling asleep because of Kaya?" Anthony asked, "You know she'll be okay."  
>"A star mew mew visited me last night," Ardy replied.<br>"That was your first time!" Anthony added, "Who was it who visted you?"  
>"Erica, I think her name was..." Ardy moaned, "She said she's our grandma's older sister."<br>"I've seen her before," Anthony replied, "She's also our great aunt."  
>Ardy paused for a moment, not looking at his older brother. His mind was mixed up and couldn't speak about it. Anthony left him sleeping. He would talk about this with his grandmother, but it was daytime.<br>'Ardy saw Erica,' he thought, 'She was the first star mew mew Ardy saw. I wish I can talk to Great Auntie Mya or Grandma...'  
>Tia saw him sitting on a tree stump, confused. She kneeled on the ground next to him.<br>"You seem odd," Tia said.  
>Anthony was speachless. Then he saw a flying figure up in the sky. Is it Kaya? Proplelly not. It's Sakura.<br>"Have you seen Hiroshi?" she asked when she landed and folded her wings, "He's not in his room. I've been flying for a while and I haven't found him."  
>"He was fine yesterday," Tia added.<br>"HELP!"  
>"What the hey was that?" Anthony yipped, getting back to reality.<br>Sakura was too tired to fly, so she walked. She checked where the yell came from.  
>"Somebody help me!"<br>"It came from over there!" Tia added, pointing at the direction of the sound.  
>"I don't know that voice," Sakura replied.<br>All three of them ran to the direction of the cried for help. It was a timid young Treeko boy with yellow eyes and brown garments. Jin has him cornered.  
>'Star mews, DANG IT!' Anthony thought angerly, 'I thought the ciyoties ate him!'<br>Sakura used steel wing and sent Jin flying. His left wing was bitten and broken, so he didn't fly away.  
>"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.<br>The Treeko boy was shivering, speachless.  
>"Hey, it's okay," Tia said sweetly, "We saved you. What's your name?"<br>"Ugene," the boy squeaked.  
>"Hey, calm down, man," Anthony added as he kneeled close to Ugene.<br>"Thanks..." Ugene wailed, "Who are you?"  
>"I'm Anthony," Anthony answered.<br>"Please to meet you, Ugene," Tia added, "My name is Tia."  
>"Sakura," the Pidgiotto girl churped.<br>Ugene was trying to calm down. His nails grew into small hooks and climbed up a tree. He is timid. Sakura spred out her wings and flew up where Ugene was hiding, shivering in a bach of leaves.  
>"Don't be scared," she said, "Where are your parents?"<br>"Dead," Ugene squeaked, "I ran away when a mew street gang killed them. That sperrow boy had something to do with them."  
>Tears ran down his cheeks and landing on Anthony's head.<br>'So much for a shower,' he thought.

Hiroshi was looking for them. He was hiding from Jin too. He found Sakura and Ugene. Ugene got very nervious when he looked at the Raichu boy.  
>"Stay away from me..." he wailed.<br>"Hey, chill out," Hiroshi added.  
>"Hiroshi, what are you doing in there?" Sakura asked, "Is it the rumors again?"<br>"No, I was trying to tame this Treeko boy here," Hiroshi answered.  
>Ugene was patrafied, too scared to move. He clung on the branch tightly and tryed to blend in, making himself invisable.<br>'Bah!' Hiroshi thought, 'I can still see him, his garment didn't change color.'  
>"Hiroshi, he looks a little older than Ardy," Sakura added.<br>"Come on," Hiroshi replied, "We better take him to Auntie Yumi. It must be shock."  
>Sakura grabbed Ugene and pulled him off the branch. Ugene was scared half to death as he shivered. Anthony and Tia followed them.<br>"He has shock all right," Yumi added, "I can look after him. Kaya's wing is recovered, but she can't fly for five days. She has to stay on the ground til then."  
>Kaya was walking up to Anthony and found Ugene shivering in Sakura's arms, feet hanging in the air. Yumi took him in a spare room and gave him a maple drop. He is about Kaya's age.<br>"You'll look after hin, won't you?" Hiroshi asked.  
>"Of course I will," Yumi answerd, "You three can go now, and Kaya, care to help me out til your wing is fit?"<br>"Sure, Mommy."

Ardy was sleeping all day. He got his mind off Kaya for a good while. He knows he can't love someone who's on the same blood line as him. He was dreaming again the next night. He was looking around his suroundings and figured, he's now in his room. It was a medow with a starry mooney river.  
>"Welcome to the Moomriver, Ardy," a voice called.<br>"Who's there?" Ardy yipped.  
>"Don't be alarmed," The voice said, "It is only me, Mya."<br>"Great Auntie Mya?" Ardy wailed, looking over his shoulder, "Is that really you? You look younger than-"  
>"A nine live mew mew chooses her form," Mya purred, "I chose this so you will be comfortable with it."<br>Ardy layed still on his back.  
>"You will see a future going here," Mya said kindly, "I will make sure it happens. Your omen is yours alone, not with anyone else. You did incourage yourself not to love someone who is on the same bloodline as you."<br>Ardy was really embarassed. He flipped on his stomach and hid his face with his arms and hands. His Flaffy tail was held high as he crouched.  
>"Hey, it's okay," Mya said motherly.<br>Her orange starry tail brushed his back. Ardy looked through his fingers at Mya's starry shoes. Her starry tougne on his forehead.  
>'Oh, gross!' he thought.<br>"Just try to understand this," Mya purred, "A spark must shine alone."  
>Ardy watched her fade away.<p>

He woke up and found water dripping from a counter above him.  
>'Not Dad's flower!' he thought.<br>His pillow was wet and the flower was on the counter.  
>"Ardy?" Anthony asked.<br>Ardy grunted as he shook the water out of his hair.  
>"Don't ask..." he snorted.<br>He took his soggy pillow and went out of the room. 


	15. Chapter 14

"What's your problem, man?" Anthony asked.  
>"I said don't ask!" Ardy snapped, "I don't want to talk about it."<br>"Jeez, what's with you?" Anthony asked with confusion.  
>"Will you leave me alone?" Ardy growled, "I have other things in mind..."<br>'Gee, what a grough,' Anthony thought in disguss.  
>He left and went outside. Nairi looked at her oldest son with conserned eyes.<br>"What is it, Anthony?" she asked.  
>"It's Ardy, Mom," Anthony answered, "Somehow he's in a grumby mood."<br>Nairi nodded and went up to Ardy. She found his soggy pillow.  
>"Mind if I wash this?" she asked.<br>"Go ahead," Ardy grumbled.  
>"Ardy, what's got into you?" Nairi asked.<br>"Nothing," Ardy snipped.  
>'Don't need to get mad,' Mya purred in Ardy's ear, 'just tell her.'<br>"My vace got tipped over while I was dreaming and got my pillow wet," Ardy said at last.  
>"So that's what put a thorn in your foot, huh?" Nairi added, "I'll have this dried up."<br>Ardy looked at Anthony,  
>"Sorry, bro," he wailed.<br>"Oh, no biggie," Anthony replied, "You got grumpy when you got wet, right?"  
>"Yeah, guess you can say that," Ardy added, "Great Auntie Mya said something about blazing alone..."<p>Anthony went outside. He looked everywhere for Tia. The Pikachu girl was still at the medicine house sleeping. Ugene was sleeping in his room. His shock was cured.<br>"Hey," he called.  
>Ugene woke up calmly.<br>"I see you came," the Treeko boy cheeped, "Your cusen is nice, and she kissed me here."  
>He pointed to his forehead.<br>'How perposterous,' Anthony thought, 'isn't she a little too young for stuff like this? Oh well. He won't be staying here long.'  
>Ugene tucked himself in again.<br>"Oh, the Pikachu girl, a friend of yours?" he asked.  
>"Well, yes," Anthony answered, "Also my sweetheart."<br>"Groos!" Ugene wailed in disguss hiding under the covers.  
>'HA! I thought so,' Anthony thought again, 'I bet Kaya didn't want any of this ether. She did see me and Tia kiss once, and she didn't react disgussed.'<br>Anthony knew Kaya can't be ready for romance yet. She'll have to be about his age for stuff like this. Ugene peeked and nodded.  
>"I saw her in the living room," he churped.<br>"Thanks, Ugene," Anthony replied kindly.  
>He entered the living room and saw Tia.<br>"Hey!" he called.  
>"Anthony, I was hoping you might show up," Tia replied, "How's Ugene?"<br>"He's okay," Anthony answered, "His shock is gone."  
>"That's good to hear," Tia cued.<br>She kisses him on his left cheek like usual. Kaya was in the medicine storage with her mother. Anthony layed down on one end of the cough and closed his eyes for a short nap. When he woke up, Tia's face was up close almost to his. He freaked out and that made Tia giggle.  
>"Don't scare me like that, Tia!" Anthony yipped.<br>"You have been snoozing for an hour," Tia replied, "Ugene left with a happy grin. Maybe he went to the streets to find a place to live."  
>Anthony heard a few orphens or abanded children live on the streets. Ugene looked like a forest kid than a street kid. He went back to his forest home. Anthony looked in Tia's light violet eyes.<br>"I think Jin won't be able to fly again," he added, "His wing is broken and won't be any danger to flying types. All we got is a nice family here."  
>Tia nodded.<br>"You're right."  
>She held him tight. Anthony was amazed how Tia took it. She was hoping she won't see him again. Anthony's cheek was pressed against Tia's. He felt her lips on his cheek now as she held him. Anthony felt happy that someone cares about him.<p>

Kaya was making traveling pouches. She saw Anthony and Tia laying down.  
>"You lazy bums," she teased.<br>Tia yawned.  
>"What now?" she moaned.<br>Anthony found himself under Tia. She was sitting on him. Anthony tried to speak, but Tia jumped.  
>"Sorry!" she yipped.<br>'Jeez, her butt was too close to my face,' Anthony thought.  
>He was very uncomfortable when that happened. Tia brushed off the fuzz off his chest.<br>"I'm really sorry," Tia wailed.  
>"Hey, it's okay," Anthony replied, hugging her close.<br>"I hope you two love birds don't mind," Kaya added, "I need some escorts to company me to the mountains. I can't fly again just yet."  
>"Sure, we'll do it," Tia answered.<br>"What for?" Anthony asked.  
>"We're low on watermint," Kaya explained, "The richest place is the moonriver. A lot of it grows here."<br>"We will be happy to," Tia replied cheerfully.  
>"Here, take these."<br>Kaya gives Anthony and Tia a travieling pouch, it's full of water, energy barries and a tiny bit of liquid sugar.  
>"Are these edible?" Anthony asked.<br>"Yes, they are," Kaya answered, "Eat yours now!"  
>Tia was eating hers. When she took her last bite, she starts to feel a little queezie.<br>"Gee, they taste bitter..." she wailed, "Kaya, have you eaten yours?"  
>"I did," Kaya replied, "but we have to wait til Anthony eats his."<br>"Okay, I'll eat it! Jeez..."  
>He took a bite. It did taste bitter, but he ate his all up.<br>"Safe journey, you three," Yumi said with a sweet smile. 


	16. Chapter 15

Kaya, Anthony and Tia walked amung the forest road. Hasuki was waiting.  
>"Hey, Hasuki!" Any called.<br>The mountain lioness padded up to them. Kaya hid behimd Tia.  
>"Don't worry," Tia replied, "She's a tame lioness. She's a friend of ours."<br>"Oh," Anthony said to Hasuki, "This is my cusen, Kaya. We're escorting her to the moonriver to get waterment."  
>"Okay," Hasuki mewed.<br>Kaya yelpped in alarm.  
>"It talks? she squeeked.<br>"Yes, she talks," Tia answered, "Kaya's Toshi's daughter."  
>"You know my father?" Kaya asked.<br>"I've known him when I was a cub," Hasuki answered, "He was kind and nice when he was about your age. I would like to join your party."  
>"Sure, it's safer when you protect us, I guess..." Kaya moaned "Are you fit enough to travel that far?" Hasuki asked.<br>"Kaya fed us traveling pouches," Anthony answered, "So we're good to go."

Hasuki joined them as they kept walking down the forest road. Tia saw a figure. It was Jin again.  
>"Not so fast!" he added.<br>'Not again...' Anthony thought.  
>"Get out of the way you!" Tia yelled.<br>"No one gets past me til I get my revenge!" Jin snapped.  
>Hasuki let out her claws as she growled. Jin started to tremble.<br>'Hope she tears off his wings,' Kaya thought.  
>Hasuki roared and that set Jin running for his life. Hasuki pinned him and bit his right wing. She scracthed his left wing that was all ready broken. She gave her final blow on his cheek as her claws made three deep cuts. Jin retreated and cryed as he ran off for his life. Hasuki calmed down as she licked the blood off her paws.<br>"Well, you showed him..." Tia added.  
>"He won't be bothering you guys anymore," Hasuki purred, "Let's keep going."<br>Kaya's legs start to hurt and she collasped. Anthony and Tia picked her up.  
>"Her legs aren't use to this much walking," Tia added to Hasuki, "Mind if she rides on your back for a bit?"<br>"Sure, she'll need rest," Hasuki answered.  
>Anthony and Tia heaved Kaya on Hasuki's back. She can handle this much weight. They reached the mountains as they kept walking.<br>'Oh, my feet are killing me,' Anthony thought, 'I hope those travel pouches kick in...'  
>"Here we are," Kaya added.<br>The entrance was closed, but there is watermint on the left side of it. Kaya got out her medicine pouch and filled a few inside. Hasuki's paws were tired. Tia thought they need a long rest.  
>"I haven't had that much traveling in a long time," Hasuki mewed, "Reminds me of the days as a cub when we have to move when Kenji was here. I did find a place to settel in, near the forest."<br>Anthony wasn't in the mood for old stories about his mother as a kid. Kaya got done gathering watermint and was ready to travel back home.

When they got home, Anthony took his shoes off and rubbed his feet to stop the aching. Tia was tired too. She went back to her room in the medicine house.  
>"Had a nice walk?" Nairi asked.<br>"Yeah, it was great ecersise," Anthony answered, "I was an escort."  
>"What honnor," Ardy added, "Whi did you escort?"<br>"Kaya, because she couldn't fl for a while," Anthony answered to his brother.  
>"Aw, man," Ardy wailed, "I wish I was here with you..."<br>"You wouldn't handle this much walking, bro," Anthony replied, "Maybe I'll take you on shorter trips. The trip I had was a long one, man."  
>Ardy would be delited to go on a walk.<br>"Where did you go?" he asked.  
>"The Moonriver," his older brother answerd, "but the entrance was closed during the day. We had to get watermint. It grows near the entrance. You would have to eat a travel pouch to travel that far."<br>Ardy would like to be an escort someday, but he has to wait til he gets a little more stronger.

Anthony took him outside the next day, for some training. He will teach Ardy some of his best moves.  
>"Thundershock is the easiest move I know," he said, "You're a Flaffy, bro. You should be able to control it."<br>Ardy used it on a leaf.  
>"Nice," Anthony added.<br>Ardy needed a rest. He went home leaving Anthony by himself. Tia came and greeted him. He thought she was still busy.  
>"I see you're training your brother," she said with a smile.<br>Anthony nodded and sat down near a rock. He was conserned about him still. As he setteled in, Tia climbed on the rock and looked down at him.  
>"You know your brother cares," she said, in a kind tone.<br>"Yeah, I know..." Anthony sighed, "but sometimes he's difficult to reason with."  
>"I'm glad you try," Tia replied, "You know you care for his safety, and I do too for yours."<br>"Aw, Tia," Anthony added, blushing a shade of cherry, "You know I can look after myself. I really do care about you too, as well as my brother. You know I love you, and I always will."  
>Tia smiled sweetly as she heard his words. She got off the rock and lend on his chest.<br>"I know you go through all that for me and your family," she said sweetly, looking into his eyes, "You do know I will aways love you too."  
>Anthony was amazed how Tia handled it. Her nose was touching his. A tear of joy rolled down Anthony's cheek. He had never felt this good in a while, during the time his father and Mya were still alive.<br>"You okay?" Tia asked.  
>"Yeah, I- I think so," Anthony answered.<br>'Okay, stop crying,' he thought, 'young boys don't cry.'  
>His thoughts didn't stop him from crying. Tia held him in her arms, trying to comfort him. His tears fell on her lap one by one. Tia remembered how to do a healing kiss from Yumi. Anthony whiped away his tears. Tia closed her eyes and her lips met Anthony's. His tears start to dry up as he enjoys the kiss. Tia let go when Anthony whiped off the rest of his tears.<br>"Feeling okay now?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, thanks..." Anthony answered softly.<p>

He went to bed and curled up in his bed.  
>'Oh, this is embarrasing...' he thought, 'I cried in front of her, and... Oh no no no... what will I do?'<br>He had his head under his pillow.  
>'I've never been so embarrased in all my life!' he thought again, 'I'll try not to tear up in front of Tia again. I wont!' <p>


	17. Chapter 16

It was confusing for Ardy trying to understand why his brother is upset. He thought it was his own fault. He didn't want to be seen and went to his room. the Flaffy boy was conserned and tired. His older brother won't come out of his room.  
>'Is it something I did?' he thought.<br>Anthony still didn't come out. He was very very embarrased, after what happened yesterday with Tia. Ardy wanted to talk with Kaya, but she has been very busy helping her mother. He has no one to talk to and walked down to the training grounds by himself. He curled up and start to shiver. The shaadow of the rock was in front of him. He stared at it for a while, then a shadow of a raichu boy start to appear. It scared Ardy and he ducked in a hollow hole under the rock.  
>"Hey, chill out. It's only me."<br>It was Hiroshi.  
>"Very funny, Hiroshi," Ardy grumbled, "Do you know it's creepy when you scare little kids like me?"<br>"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you," Hiroshi replied, "I was wondering where your brother is."  
>"He won't come out of his room," Ardy added, "He's been in there since last night, crying."<br>The Raichu boy pulled Ardy out of the hole under the rock.  
>"Your brother's crying?" he asked.<br>"Yes, this morning I heard him," Ardy answered, "eversince last night. Oh, I didn't know what happened, but I know he is upset. I'm so ashamed..."  
>Ardy began to shiver all over with shame.<br>"Hey, it wasn't your fault, little budy," Hiroshi said calmly hugging him, "Everyone has those days sometimes, even I do."  
>Ardy realizes Hiroshi has tough times himself, about the rumors and whatnot. Rika and Huey raised him when he was 2. Ardy was very worried about his older brother now.<p>Anthony still didn't come out. Tia visited him and calmed him down. He wasn't upset any longer and followed Tia to the training grounds to their favorite spot.<br>"Sorry I didn't come out," he moaned, "I was so embarrased..."  
>"There's nothing to be embarased about," Tia added.<br>She held him as he looked down to his knees.  
>"There, it's okay..." Tia whispered in his ear.<br>Anthony knew it wasn't his fault. Tia pressed his left cheek with her lips. Anthony blushed and felt calmer. One day, they will have children of their own. Anthony realized how kind and gentel Tia really is. Her orange hair loop brushed his forehead. He raised his head to look in Tia's light violet eyes. He felt content now.  
>"I could of never been this sencitive..." he said in a whisper.<br>"It's fine," Tia cued, "I get like that sometimes."  
>She held Anthony close to her.<br>"You do know what's best," Anthony whispered, "I'm very happy about the fact you care about me."  
>Tia was amazed and pulled a little away from the hug. She touched Anthony's right cheek while kissing his left.<p>

Ardy was trying hard. He didn't want to forget he saw Anthony and Tia kissing. He saw them, but Hiroshi covered his eyes with his Raichu tail.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Sorry, little buddy," Hiroshi added, "This is something you shouldn't see."  
>Ardy had saw it once and didn't want to see it twice. He did make Anthony angry and he chased him. Ardy had a good feeling that he was too young for romance when Hiroshi is covering his eyes.<br>"Phew," Hiroshi said, "That was a close one. I thought your goose was cooked that time when he sees you watching him."  
>He uncovered Ardy's eyes. He look to his left and said nothing. He went away to his home.<p>

Anthony and Tia said good bye to one another and went home. Anthony looked for his brother, and found him curled up in his bed. He sat next to him.  
>"You having a proplem, bro?" he asked.<br>"No, not really..." Ardy answered.  
>Anthony looked in his brother's eyes.<br>"You can tell me the truth..." he said calmly.  
>"I'm worried about Kaya..." Ardy wailed.<br>"I'm sure she's fine," Anthony reasured, "She'll be flying again less than a week."  
>Ardy had his hopes up as he looked at his older brother.<br>'Okay, just don't say it,' he thought, 'just say okay and he'll leave."  
>"Kaya's quite a smart girl," Ardy added, "but with Jin around, she get's ready to fight."<br>'Smart but cute,' Ardy thought again. "Don't say it! Stop talking! Shut up!"  
>"She is smart," Anthony replied, "cause she's our only cusen."<br>Ardy knew it was forbiddin. He didn't speak about it. He played with Anthony for a while. Nothing much for a Flaffy boy can do during his spare time. The Pichu boy had fun playing with his younger brother. Jin was still out there and they have enough time to start training. Anthony was ready to train Ardy to be strong. Kaya, Hiroshi and Sakura needed to be ready as well, even Tia.

Nairi watched as her sons trained the next day. Hiroshi joined in to get his warm up. Rika stood next to her older cusen.  
>"Thought Hiroshi might join in?" she mewed.<br>"Yes, Rika," Nairi answered, "I wish Sparky was here to watch his sons. He would be proud of them..."  
>"You know he's watching them from above," Rika mewed, "Like my mom is watching our Hiroshi."<br>"You're right," Nairi replied sweetly, "I wish Mom would be proud of them too..."  
>"Nairi, you worry too much," Rika added, "It's up to you now as an adolt. I know your mom was a great fighter, but you need to live on, like I am. I felt sad when my mom died too, but I know she'll never leave me. Nairi, help your sons anyway you can. They're your responcibility."<br>Nairi nodded sadly. She is glad that her memories about her mother is inside her heart. Ardy paused and ran up to his mother.  
>"Mom, are you crying?" he asked.<br>"Oh, Ardy..."  
>Nairi hugged her youngest son. She knows Ardy has his father's eyes.<br>"Mom?" Anthony asked.  
>Hiroshi waited for a while.<br>"Hiroshi, you've trained hard," Rika purred, "Let's go home now..."  
>Aninony didn't want his mother to cry. He does look like his grandmother. He has her mutations as a Pichu, so there is a little bit of memory to remind her of.<br>"Oh, Anthony," Nairi wailed to her oldest son, "You have such a kind heart, like your grandmother."  
>Anthony and Ardy hugged their mother. Nairi was glad her sons care about her. <p>


	18. Chapter 17

Anthony trained real hard that afternoon. He wants to chalange Jin in two weeks, so he can be ready. Hiroshi was training with him and Tia too! Ardy had to work hard as well. Sakura trained with Kaya to be good flying fighters. Yumi watched her daughter carefully.  
>"That Jin fellow is going to be tough," Toshi said to his wife and sister, "I hope they're ready."<br>"I hope so too, Toshi," Nairi replied to her brother, "Anthony, Ardy, Tia and Hiroshi are getting ready too as eletric types."  
>"Yeah, Kaya and Sakura are ready to face him," Yumi added, "They'll be ready in no time."<br>Jin's wings were broken by the ciyoties so he can't fly anymore. They were toe to bits, lost a lot of flight feathers. Anthony was ready fo face him.

Anthony was dreaming that night. Am was training him some moves she learned as a kid. With a suprize, Anthony learned zap cannon and how to change in his Okami form. That was the test of power. It was Erica's turn to teach him the test of wisdom. Anthony was testing his inteligents with elements and weaknesses. It was a rock form of hisself. Anthony knows he's weak against rock types. He knocked him out with take down and took no damage on himself. Last test was the test of courage, love and friendship tought be Mya. He saw Tia in a cage. He passed his tests and ready for battle. When he woke up, his training in his dream messed up his bed.  
>'Oh, man... Now I have to fix it...'<br>He fixed his bed and got dressed. He brushed his light blond hair and looked nice. His training really got him messed up, but he got himself neat again. Ardy was hardly awake. He was sleeping still. Kaya was flying again when her wing was fully healed. She was getting her wings streched. Yumi was afraid she might sprang it again.  
>"Kaya, get down," she called, "That's enough air for today."<br>"Mommy..." Kaya wailed, "Eversince I got hurt, you've been keeping me kooked up inside!"  
>"I worry about you," Yumi answered.<br>She flew up to her daughter and dragged her down.  
>"Now you need to rest."<p>

Anthone went to see Tia that day. The orange haired Pikachu girl looked conserned about something.  
>"What is it?" Anthony asked.<br>"Sakura is busy more than ever," Tia wailed, "Kaya went out and Yumi got her back when she wanted her to be safe."  
>"She's her child, Tia..." Anthony moaned, "Did your mother ever told you a story when you were younger?"<br>"Once, when I was 5 years old," Tia added, "She told me about the two guardian mew mews, Luna and Chrstina, and how your grandmother defeated Fuyuki."  
>She looked in Anthony's blue violet eyes.<br>"Did your mother acomplish something?"  
>"She helped my uncle defeate Kenji," Anthony added, "That was a long time ago. Hiroshi has Rika and Huey looking after him. I wish there's something I can do for him..."<br>"You shared part of your training," Tia replied.  
>"I don't think that wasn't enough..." Anthony wailed.<br>Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
>'Not again...' he thought.<br>Tia saw them and kisses his cheek.  
>"What's wrong, Anthony?" she asked.<br>"I was thinking of my dad," Anthony sobbed.  
>Tia knew how exatly how she felt when she lost her father.<br>"What happened to him?" she asked.  
>"I was younger when he died," Anthony moaned, "I was 6 years old. A car hit him. I didn't want to leave him. My mom was pregnet back then. When Ardy was born, he reminded me of him."<br>Tia gave Anthony a hankerchif. His tear filled blue violet eyes saw it and blew his nose. Tia nodded when he threw it away in a near by trash can.  
>"A good blow makes everything better," she chirped.<br>Anthony smiled sadly as the remaining tears dried off on his cheeks.  
>"I am greatful for your kindness, Tia," he wailed, "I was thinking you have a very kind heart."<br>Tia smiled and tears of joy filled her eyes.  
>"You mean I am a good friend to you?" she squeaked.<br>"You're more than a friend," Anthony added, also with tears in hus eyes, "You're my girlfriend. I'll always love you, no matter what happens."  
>Tia hugged him tight. Anthony held her close. Their tears joint together when their cheeks pressed on eachother. This was their happyness. Anthony knew Tia can be as emotional as him. He is glad he has a future ahead of him.<p>

Hiroshi wished he can have the same future like Anthony and Tia. Sakura came up to him sweetly.  
>"What seems to be the trouble?" she asked.<br>"Do we have the same future as them?" Hiroshi peeped, "I wish we do..."  
>"Don't worry about it," Sakura replied sweetly, "We do, but it'll be a while."<br>Hiroshi nodded and Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek. A thought came over Hiroshi's head when he looked in Sakura's violet eyes. He knew happiness can happen to him.  
>"I can tell my cusen has someone she cares about," Sakura said softly, "I do too."<br>Hiroshi blushed when he heard those words.  
>"I'd never thought I would be happy with you around..." he said sweetly, "I see it's true. I can always-"<br>He got cut off when their lips met. Hiroshi's Raichu tail lashed with exitement. Sakura had one wing covering them so Tia and Anthony wouldn't see them. Hiroshi could of enjoyed the kiss. Sakura let go and folded her wing.  
>"I've been hiding my feelings from you for a long time," she wailed, "I would of hoped it would work out..."<br>"Hey, I have been shy all this time trying to tell you how I feel," Hiroshi replied.  
>He gave Sakura a peck on the cheek. The Pidgeotto girl can believe what she heard from the Raichu boy. She leaned on his chest as she felt his heart pounding. Hiroshi took a breath as he felt Sakura's head.<br>"Sakura, I love you..." he cued.  
>Sakura raised her head and kissed his nose.<br>"Hiroshi... I love you too..."  
>So Hiroshi has a good future ahead of him as long as his love for Sakura stays strong. He felt happy and loved by this Pidgeotto girl who cleared his name. Hiroshi knows his step parents will be thrilled.<p>

Anthony and Tia have a future ahead of them too. They are ready to take on Jin once and for all. 


	19. Eplouge

Anthony was ready to take on Jin. The sperrow boy has his wings tored by then kiyoties. Anthony attacked him with jolt tackle.  
>"Is that all you got?" Jin taunted.<br>Hiroshi used iron tail and cut his side wide open.  
>"It's over, Jin!" Tia scolded.<br>She used thunderbolt and killed Jin in an instant. Anthony used zap cannon.  
>That final battle was quick. Nairi ran up to congratulate him.<br>"Nice job, Anthony!" she added.  
>Anthony kicked Jin's body in the bushes and smiled.<br>"Anthony, I could never come this far without you," Tia cued.  
>She and Anthony kissed. Nairi was thrilled that her son has a future. Sakura came too to congratuate Anthony as well, and Ardy, even Kaya.<br>"You did well," Toshi said.  
>Anthony was proud. Ardy cried. Kaya hugged her cusen. Yumi nodded at Anthony.<br>"We made it throught the battle," Hiroshi added.  
>"Yeah, we sure did," Anthony replied, "I couldn't of done it without you, Hiroshi."<br>Hiroshi smiled and hugged his cusen. It was all over.

Ten years later, Anthony and Tia were married and so were Hiroshi and Sakura. Sakura got prednet 6 months later. Hiroshi knows she can bare his child. Anthony waited with Tia outside the hospital because Sakura was about to have her first child. Tia heard crying and looked in Sakura's room. It was a baby with red hair. He has the same skin tone as his mother. Hiroshi stood by her side.  
>"He's a Pikachu!" Anthony added to Sakura, "What's his name?"<br>"I named him Ron," Sakura answered.  
>"When will you two have children?" Hiroshi asked.<br>"I don't know..." Tia wailed, "We'll think about it."  
>"Sakura, when Ron opens his eyes, I'll be the first guy he'll ever see."<br>Tia and Anthony left them alone for a while. Now they have a new baby nephew. Anthony wondered if he is ready to be a father. He went to Toshi for some advice.  
>"What can I do for you?" he asked.<br>"I need training how to be a good father," Anthony answered.  
>"I might help you in a way," Toshi answered, "I'm too old to enjoy fighting anymore you know. I'll be happy to train you."<p>

Two years later, when Ron grew older, he was talking and walking.  
>"Auntie Tia! Uncle Anthony! You better come!"<br>"What is it?" Tia asked, "Your mother pregnet again?"  
>Ron nodded. He was nervious about having a sibling.<br>"Hey, I was nervious too when I was your age," Anthony said kindly to his nephew.  
>"We'll come," Tia added.<br>They followed Ron to the hospital. Hiroshi was here.  
>"He was nervious about getting a sibling," Anthony said to his cusen.<br>"I know," Hiroshi replied.  
>They heard crying from Sakura's room. Her second child has been born. Ron looked at the baby in his mother's arms. It was another boy. He has spiky hair like Hiroshi, but it was a flame color. Mutations start to sprout. Turned out to be gray cat mutations.<br>"You think Mason would be a good name for him?" Sakura asked Hiroshi.  
>"I think it fits him well," Hiroshi answered.<br>"Can I hold him, Mom?" Ron asked.  
>"Okay, but be careful," Sakura added, "He's only a baby."<br>Ron nodded and held his new baby brother. Mason purred a little. He gave him back to his mother when he was done.  
>"What do you think of your new baby brother, Ron?" Hiroshi asked.<br>"Cute," Ron answered.

Tia was pregnet one year later. She was rushed to the hospital. Anthony waited for a while. Sakura wasn't ready for her third child yet, so she waited with Anthony, so did Hiroshi and Ron.  
>"Soon, you will have cusens to play with," Sakura said to her oldest son.<br>Hiroshi was holding Mason in his arms. Anthony was a little worried about Tia. Then two cries were heard.  
>"It seems like you have twins," Yumi said, "I'm lucky to be a great aunt..."<br>Anthony came in and saw two babies in Tia's arms. Ardy came in too.  
>"Tia, they look wonderful," Anthony added.<br>"I know," Tia replied, "Their mutations haven't sprouted yet."  
>"Are they heathy?" Ardy asked, "I'm proud to be an uncle..."<br>"Yes, they are healthy," Tia answered, "A boy and a girl..."  
>"You have a niece and nephew, bro!" Anthony added, "Aren't you happy?"<br>"Yes, brother," Ardy replied, "I can't wait to train them when they're older."  
>Tia noticed the boy started to sprout his mutations. Then the girl.<br>"A plusle and a minun!" Ardy added, "Anthony, are you going to name them?"  
>"Why not?" Anthony answered, "I think the minun girl will be Mika."<br>"Sounds pretty," Tia replied, "How about the plusle boy?"  
>"I think Chika," Anthony answered.<br>"Perfect."  
>Anthony called Ron, Hiroshi and Sakura over.<br>"Come say hello to your new niece and nephew, Hiroshi,"  
>Ron looked at his new baby cusens in Tia's arms.<br>"They're too young to be played with yet," Tia said sweetly.  
>Nairi came in to see her new grandkids.<br>"I'm happy for you, Anthony," she cued.  
>"The boy has the same mutations as you, Mom," Anthony replied.<p>

So they have a wonderful future. Anthony will be able to care for Mika and Chika with Tia. 


End file.
